Enter the Comedian
by KarisTasogare
Summary: un betaed YAHF Xnader went as a solder, but this one had a history and wasnt exactly normal.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

1] hopefully, this posts with all punctuation intact. Don't know what happened last time

2] "words like this" are spoken, ; 'words like this' are thoughts

Enter the Comedian

By Karis

Night

Roadside pumpkin stand

Buffy felt several pumpkins smash as she tumbled from being hit. Setting up a farm-like stand to sell pumpkins, might be cute, but for her it just added to places she had to patrol. Now instead of meeting Angel at the bronze, she was covered in orange crap. Grabbing one of the gourds she threw it at the guys face. It worked like she hoped; he tried to knock it away causing it to explode into muck. Thereby, allowing her to charge up to him without problems. The resulting dust clung to her pulp covered clothing making it even grosser. Cleaning it off was futile and she stalked off toward home, never noticing the guy hiding with a video camera.

Somewhat later

The Bronze.

Holidays have traditions, one of them being bars and clubs putting up cheesy decorations. The Bronze was no exception, which meant the staff was busy putting up fake cobwebs and other klitchy decorations. They also were talking about the owner's plans for that night. How they had been told they would be in costume and about the 'one night only' menu. They were so intent on complaining about the Crap, it was easy for someone to avoid getting noticed. This was what Angel was doing. Buffy should have been here half an hour ago, but she was late again. He was just about to go out and look for her when someone sat down across from him. It wasn't Buffy, but instead that cheerleader, she complained about. He briefly hoped Buffy had sent her with news, but soon realized that she was just using him as someone to complain at about some boy who wasn't there. Then she pretended to flirt with him, as if he might be a replacement for whoever she was mad at. He was trying to figure a way out of this when he spotted Buffy standing in the doorway.

Buffy spotted angel and Cordelia as soon as she walked in. She knew she was kind of late, but to find her boyfriend sitting and apparently chatting up someone else, hurt. She considered confronting them, but realized what would be the point. She was just kidding herself; she would never have a normal life. She never had any time for girl stuff anymore, between school and training, and trying to figure out how to explain weird stains on her clothes. Maybe she should just let them be together. She feels her eyes beginning to tear, and sees Angel starting toward her. The last thing she needs is pity and leaves before he gets there.

The next day: Wednesday the 29th

Sunnydale High School

As the gang enters they see a table set up in the hallway. There is a banner: volunteers needed, over it and Xander goes over to check it out. He chats briefly with the students sitting there and looks over one of the handouts then rejoins Buffy and Willow who ask how 'bad' it is.

"Depends," Xander tells them "On how you feel about escorting sugar-hyped kids while they go trick-or- treating. Principal Snyder apparently decided the school would take part this year, but didn't figure on student apathy."

"Well, the idea isn't bad, given what goes on at night around here." Willow said "He should have signed people up by now thou, last minute things are tricky."

Buffy looked at her friend, and wondered if Willow planned to sign up for this. Then she shakes her head "He should have thought of that, as for me I have made plans for that night."

"Oh, I bet you have summers." says the familiar sneering voice from behind them. "Tossing eggs, keying cars, smashing pumpkins, soaping windows: Well not this year, instead you're going to do something to help people for a change." He brandishes a clipboard and pen. "We meet here at five thirty and leave at six and should be done by eight. That is, unless you want to get on my bad-side by giving me really good reasons why you can't do this?"

The tone in his voice tells them, they really don't have a choice. Reluctantly Buffy takes the pen and fills out the form. Willow takes it next, not liking his tactics but being inclined to have signed up anyway. Xander considers refusing, how wrong this is grating on him. He wants the kids to be safe, but bullying people into doing this is just wrong. However, the look in Snyder gives him promises things much worse. So despite envisioning this leading to bad things, he signs the form.

"Can you believe this?" Xander rants as they walk to the lounge "Aside from his take on the volunteering. It says we have to be dressed costume for this as well. Great, can this get any worse?"

"Yeah my one night to stay in and veg, stolen by Principal Troll" Buffy says headed for the couches. "According to Giles, tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead. No one knows why but they stay out of sight. Weird, huh?"

"Yes, you would think it would be easy hunting for them." Willow says sitting down as Xander drops off his book bag and heads for the vending area. "Maybe it's too easy or something"

Xander just shakes his head, leave it to Willow to try and figure out why vamps do things. He pulls out his change as he walks over, and is about to get a soda when Larry puts a hand on his shoulder grabbing his attention.

"Hey Larry, what's up? Didn't see you, I'll wait if you want."

Larry ignores the submission, he needs to know stuff. "Shut it, I seen you hanging around Buffy. You getting anywhere with her?"

Xander feels his anxiety turn to anger "She's a friend, if that's what you're asking. Something I plan to grow into a long and happy future."

Larry slowly thinks about it "Thought so, you were struck out before you even stepped up. Face it; she is out of your league." He says with a sneer not seeing Buffy walking up behind him. "After I score with her, I might let her know. Maybe she'll give you a 'mercy' date. Given how 'fast' I heard she was I doubt it would be her first."

Xander doesn't see her either; His eyes are only on the Jock "Larry. Given she is a friend; I am telling you two things. First, that you don't have a chance with her. And second I really don't like what you're saying about her."

"So what wimp, what makes you think I care?" Larry says with a nasty smile "Not like you could do anything about it." With that he Grabs Xander and slams him into the vending machine. Then he gets ready to pound the wimps face a bit, but feels someone grab his hand.

Buffy squeezes his wrist, then a moment later slams him into the next machine along. She hears it rock and knows he will be bruised but doesn't care. She simply glares at him and then whispers "Be smart, disappear, Now!" Then seeing a pack of Twinkies the machine has dispensed, she tosses them to Xander. Then heads back over to join Willow.

Xander comes over a moment later and isn't happy. He seems mad that she had prevented him form getting hurt, and then goes on a rant about how she destroyed peoples respect for him and now he will be seen as worse than a wimp because he needs people to fight for him. Then he storms off leaving her confused. She sits back down and asks Willow. "Did I just violate some guy code or something?"

Willow shrugs "Maybe, boy stuff is hard to understand. Speaking of, how was your date last night?

"It didn't." Buffy says slumping down "Slayage resulted in a messed up outfit. By the time I got there he and Cordelia were making eyes to each other over cappuccino"

"Buffy, Angel wouldn't do that. Are you sure you weren't seeing things? What did he say about it?"

"Didn't stay to give him a chance." Buffy said sadly "But face it, what's not to like. She was there in a stunning outfit, her hair and nails perfect, me I am lucky if my clothes are free from rips and stains, and slaying isn't good for hairdos or manicures. Besides, for all I know, he will be happier with her than me. Despite knowing him for months, he hasn't shared much with me. For all I know she is what he really likes in a girl."

Willow sighs "Yeah, it is hard to get to know people, especially when you can't talk to other people they know and find out stuff. Hey, maybe that is the answer. Wouldn't stuff about angel be recorded in the Watcher diaries? Maybe we could get a look at them and read up on Angel."

Buffy considers this "maybe, I know Giles has them in his office. But he usually keeps them locked up. I doubt he would let us read them for this."

Willow nods "True. But he wouldn't object if you were looking it up for slaying stuff. Given how Spike seems the main threat these days, looking up his history and stuff might be a good idea. If we finding out stuff about Angel as well, it is just happenstance."

During lunch

In the library

Giles is standing at the counter as they come in. he sees them heading for the book cage and wonders why they are there. "Buffy, Willow, is there some problem afoot?"

Willow looks nervous and Buffy launches into a story about knowing enemies and therefore being able to fight them better. Giles finds himself doubting it. He might have believed Willow wanting to do research, but from Buffy this is suspicious. He doesn't know what is going on but knows something is. "Buffy, you generally resist studying the histories. Why do I suspect there is something more going on?"

Willow realizes the plan was failing and quickly speaks up "Hey, just 'cause she didn't before, doesn't mean she can't change. Besides, maybe if history was taught better, we might be more interested in it. Most kids get bored of listening to people drone on about stuff. So they never see how it even applies everyday lives."

"Yeah, like this how you told me that Halloween is a big yawner? You never said why or how that came about, just that it was." Buffy said "So how are we supposed to care about stuff like that?"

Giles pinches the bridge of his nose. Something was defiantly going on, but what ever it was, he wasn't going to find out. That left him with two choices. He could try to refuse them, resulting in them trying some other way and perhaps damaging things. Or he could seem to accept this, and watch what happened. Also this would mean he had control of which books they had, and prevent them getting dangerous ones. Not the best choice, but better than the alternative, such was life.

"Not, I believe you're being fully honest with me. But, I will accept that for now." He said then opened a locked cabinet and took out several books before relocking it "I believe these might serve to answer questions about Spike and family. Some of the information is contradictory, unfortunately, but such are first person accounts generally. Please return them to me when you are done. As for the whys of Halloween, if you are really interested, I can explain it to you tomorrow night."

They picked up the books and moved into the main library. As they did Willow explained that they had been drafted into a safety program so would be unable to join him. He considers that this might be their real reason, but knows it is only part of the answer and goes back to what he was doing before. Buffy breaths a sigh of relief as he leaves them and they sit down. In his own way Giles is scarier than Snyder. "So, did he give us anything good?" she asks

"Not sure, they seem kind of recent." Willow says as she opens one of the books and finds out it is a copy of an older book. "Still, maybe, this one might have something." Willow says and tries to read the text but finding a problem "Darn, this isn't French. So aside from pictures, we won't get much out of it." She says as she looks at some drawings "Hey what's this? I think this part refers to 1778 but the sketch has a date on it of 1773. Maybe that's what he meant by conflicting information. I wish I could read the text. It probably would tell us why she is important and who she was."

"Short of asking Giles we may never know. But look there, that word 'Anglis', Maybe they meant to write Angel." Buffy said trying in vein to figure out what was written. "Let's see he would be college age sometime around those dates. Maybe this is what he liked in girls back then. What do you think?"

Willow knew that without real data, they were just guessing and making assumptions. Still the picture was very detailed. Someone had to work to make a sketch like that. "Don't know, but that outfit is really beautiful. She must have been some sort of noble woman or something. Makes you wonder about the artist, thou. I mean he gets the dress details really clear and messes up in drawing her. I mean look at her waist that can't be right."

"Yeah, unless she was a circus freak, maybe the drawing was done wrong for some reason. Like those weird ones people get where one feature is made huge. Just look at her face, that huge zit she had was made even more obvious." Buffy said then sighs loudly "Still it must have been nice, wearing fantabulous gowns to royal balls. Not to mention not having to worry about anything beyond what to tell people what you wanted them to do."

That evening

Sunnydale business district

Getting costumes two days before Halloween is a problem. Most decent stores were partly or completely sold out. As for the specialty places what was left was either inappropriate or very unpopular stuff. They had been getting frustrated until they saw a flyer tacked up, promising huge last minute discounts. Looking at the shop, Buffy knew that it was probably packed and so this would be sale shopping at its hardest. She clued in the others that once inside they would probably get separated unless they were real careful. True to her intuition as soon as they were in side they lost Xander. This was okay, as it gave her and Willow a chance to talk. Buffy had been working to increase Willows self confidence, but for each step she made something happened to nullify it. This would be the perfect time to get her and Xander together, that was if she could just get Willow to express, rather than repress herself.

"Will, if you're always hiding, no one will ever see you." Buffy said as she reached for a ghost costume. "Halloween is come as you aren't night. You can dress up as wild as you dare and no one blames you for it. It will be your perfect chance to get Xander's attention with no repercussions. You just have to go for it."

Willow shakes her head, she doesn't like disappointing Buffy, but getting wild or sexy, just isn't her. A moment later Xander rejoins them carrying a large toy rifle. He tells them he has some army clothes at home and this will complete the outfit. Buffy ignores most of what he is saying as she spots something thru the crowd. She isn't sure exactly what it is but decides to find out and makes her way over. Eventually she gets an unobstructed view and sees it is a fancy red 18th-century gown.

Buffy is almost spellbound by it as the others catch up. "Wow, it's amazing. It looks like that drawing we saw." Willow says seeing it

Xander isn't impressed "Way too frilly and heavy. Lace is okay but spandex is way better."

The shop owner however has a different opinion and asks if Buffy would like to try it on. When she doesn't immediately object he takes it off the mannequin and steers her so she is looking at a mirror with it in front of her. "Magnificent isn't it? Yes, I think we found a match. We have our hidden princess. Don't you agree?

Buffy looks at herself in the mirror and imagines it. Wearing clothes like this, and not ruining them before a single night is done. It is a nice dream but that is all it ever can be "Oh how I wish, but sorry. There's no way I can afford it."

"Oh, nonsense." The man said "I am Ethan, by the way. As owner of this shop, I know how important it is getting the right people in the right costume. After seeing you, I doubt I could let anyone else hired this. I am sure we can come to an arrangement." Then he smiles as he sees he has set the hook, and all he needs do is real her in.

Friday afternoon

Harris house

Xander is relaxing in his room. He had laid out his costume as soon as he arrived from school, to make sure it was all there. The last he needed was last minute problems. He had just finished and was sitting down to read thru a book for English class when he hears his dad coming up to his room. "Great, I wonder what he wants" he wondered. A moment later he finds out as his dad enters looking almost sober. Apparently he heard Xander come in and wanted to know why he wasn't at school. Xander starts to remind him of the half-holiday, but is interrupted. His dad has seen the fatigues and wants to know why he has them. This results in Xander telling him about the safety program and how he was drafted.

His dad gets an odd look at that point. As if he is remembering something. Then he shakes his head and looks over the costume. "Army-guy huh? So where's the rest of it?"

Xander shrugs "I got a toy gun, don't need much else."

His dad looks very confused, then almost mad "Didn't I teach you anything boy. Things ain't done, if they ain't done right! Maybe it ain't too late to salvage things. Let's see that 'gun' of yours. Now!"

Despite knowing of the terrors that walked the night, Xander had no resistance when his dad yelled. He did as he was told and what followed wasn't pretty. His dad grabbed the toy and looked it over before announcing it was crap. Then he goes off on this weird rant about how if there ain't unit patches, they ain't really uniforms. Then, he tells Xander to go down and grab a certain box from under the basement stairs. Xander runs both ways and once back sees that inside there is also a uniform. But while the one he got seemed new this one looks kind of beat up. His dad begins pulling the stuff out and tells him to change into it. Once he is done he hands him some other stuff, belts and things and tells him to put them on.

"Not perfect, but at least you don't look like one of them." His dad mutters then seems to speak as if remembering something "Now, listen boy, two things you got to always remember. One: a solder's life depends on his weapons and equipment. Take care of them, and they will take care of you. Second, enemies ain't always on the other side, Some people might say they are your friends, but if you watch them careful, you'll see what they truly are." then he shakes his head again as if to clear it "Now, No way is you carrying anything made in china. If anybody asks, just tell em you're on R&R. But before anything your gonna take that piece of commie shit back where you got it. I don't care if you get your money back or not but your gonna do it! You hear me boy?"

Xander nodded and as a result found himself outside the costume shop shortly there after. He sighed, he had hoped today would at least partially not suck, but like so many days it gave a new definition to the word. The next few minutes reinforced this as well. The shop seemed deserted at first, but appeared to be open; however the friendly guy from yesterday had been replaced by someone else. This guy pointed to a sign that said 'No Refunds' then did his best to get rid of him. Xander might have caved, but between his dad and school and such he needed something to go right. So he stood up for himself and told the guy that he would exchange it for something else, but wouldn't leave unless they both were satisfied somehow. The guy looked ready to call the cops but then seemed to remember something and hesitated. Shortly later he was outside and heard the door lock behind him. In his hands was a box which the guy had said was worth more than he had paid. Moving over to one of the benches he pulled off the tape and checked what was inside. It looked like the contents of a junk drawer, but some of it was kind of neat. A real old metal toy pistol, which he thought could fit in his belt, what looked like an open pack of some kind of weird cigarettes, a plastic knife that looked almost real and a few buttons. One of which was his favorite, the 'happy face'. True it looked a bit messed up, almost like it had been splashed with mud but that was okay. He knew solder's wore good luck charms and if he had worn this in the field, it would explain the mud. He smiled and headed toward Buffy's house. Inside the shop the owner went back to his perpetrations glad the annoying teen was gone, not knowing what he had done buy dumping the stuff on the kid.

At the Summer's house

Buffy was glad she had Willow come over; she would never have got in this dress by herself. Especially, as the costume had included a corset. It was something like a girdle, but was even worse. In fact between the huge skirt and the weird underwear, she isn't sure if she is wearing this or it is wearing her. Still in the end she has to admire how good she looked. Even if she has a hard time recognizing herself in the heavy makeup and dark wig. Now if she could only get Willow to see she looked good too.

"Come-on Will, you look great even mom says so. I am sure Xander will agree when he gets here too."

"I-I don't know I can even let him see this Buffy." Willow says pulling the robe tighter around her. "It just isn't me; I can't wear stuff like this."

"Yes you can, and what are you afraid of? I know your swim suit covers less and Xander has seen you in that." Buffy says getting annoyed "Besides we've been over this already. You want Xander to lust after you, but he doesn't. Probably, because like most guys, he is clueless. In that outfit he won't be able to help but see you as the hottie you are. That is unless you have changed your mind and don't want him to know that. In which case we will start trying to find him a girlfriend."

"N-no, I don't want that." Willow says as she stands up and drop s the robe. She has to carefully balance, given the low boots have both high heals and thick soles. The pale yellow halter top that leaves her arms and shoulders bare. The skirt is the Black leatherette and very short. On her legs she has shear stockings with obvious seams. She knows she is dressed but feels almost naked. She is just glad she hid the ghost costume in the bag she planned to carry.

Buffy can't help but smile, even if she shouldn't. She doubted if Willow would look anymore nervous if this were her wedding night. She also knew that after this the shapeless clothes would fool no one. Buffy almost laughed at how Xander might react to seeing her. "Now remember, you are the new confident Willow remember. Trust me, So long as you keep that in mind there won't be any laughter. Drooling or maybe date requests, but no laughter."

Willow tells herself to try, but can't do it. "This is wrong, I am not like you, it just isn't in me" then she reaches for the robe to cover herself again.

Buffy pulls her away from it and over to the mirror. "Maybe, but confidence is like a muscle, you have to build it up. You just need a reason to start, or you'll never get anywhere." She stands behind her friend and straitens her shoulders and makes her stand up strait "Tonight is the night to do this. The night to put away the old you. The night to try things and not worry about stuff like what mean people will say." Buffy has a dreamy smile then hears the doorbell ring.

Buffy knows her mom is downstairs, but begins making her way there. It is tricky moving thru the house in this, and she will be glad to get outside. Reaching the landing she sees Xander with a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She doesn't see the toy rifle anywhere, and his clothes look like hers sometimes do after patrol. He doesn't look hurt thou, and on closer inspection the gear looks like it is kind of old except for the happy face button on his collar.

Xander by this time had seen her and stood for a moment taking in the sight "Wow, Buffy you look really first class in that. Almost like a Princess out of a Disney movie." Then he straitens up and snaps off a salute "Ma'am, your escort, reporting for Duty. Please forgive me for no being in Full dress uniform, but they don't issue such to draftees in a war zone. Say you will forgive me, while I purge the memory of the evil Spandex from my mind."

Buffy curtsies slightly hiding her smile behind the fan "If I didn't know better Kind sir, I would think you seek to amuse me more than see to my safety."

Xander bows "If by jest, I might be with you and see you smile. Then you may call me The Comedian for as long as I am needed."

Buffy smiles as she hears Willow walking down the stairs but then turns and sees her friend is completely covered by the ghost sheet. "Ohh, Willow" she says disappointed

Xander gives his friend a smile wondering why she seems taller but shrugs it off "Going with an old favorite huh Will?" he says and turns to head out.

A short while later

Sunnydale High School

The PTA who had started the program had set up a refreshment stand and few games to amuse the children as they arrive. They had also have put up posters about safety rules and proper practices while they are out. The Principal is also there making sure the people who signed up have checked in and are in proper costumes.

Across the room Xander is doing a headcount of his own charges "Okay, listen up. We are a unit; we will move as a group and act as a group. Acting alone we would be vulnerable, but together we will return with full bags. Now for our tactics, grown ups hate tears, a convincing show may get you extra. But it can also backfire, just like the old 'missed me' ploy usually does. Our objective is Chocolate, gather as much as possible, but don't be stupid about it. Now any questions? Good, let's move out." He then salutes the flag at one end of the room and leads them toward the street.

Sometime later

On the streets

Willow has kept her group fairly near Xander's. This is partly as she is nervous being out after dark, but, mostly so they can occasionally talk. They have found that despite how they were recruited they were almost having fun at this. She also knew Buffy was nearby, but due to the dress she wasn't able to move as fast. Meanwhile back at Ethan's Shop the British mage is finishing off the final set of rituals to activate the spells he set up for this night. He knows that death might be the results of what he does, but doesn't care. Chaos is all that matters to him, disorder and mayhem that will be fun to watch.

Willow feels a wind come up and sees clouds gathering as if it were about to rain. She gets and awful feeling in her stomach, and tells the kids to get as far onto the porch and under cover as they can. Then she yells over to Xander to warn him, but suddenly can't seem to breathe.

Willow feels herself falling but somehow doesn't seem to move. Looking down she sees a person wearing a ghost costume like hers and suddenly realizes it might be her. Looking out at the street she marvels at what is there. Nothing looks right, it is as if there is weird mood lighting form somewhere, and the road has some kind of oily stuff spilled on it. She looks up briefly but regrets it. The sky is completely cloudless, but there are too many stars, and they don't look right.

Across the road she sees Xander. He seems to be mostly okay but seems to be shaking. She isn't sure what to do, if that is her down there, then she can't do much about it. She might be a ghost now, or she might be somehow separated from her physical self. In either case she would need help. Xander might not be able to do anything, but he would be able to interact with others and more important be able to use a phone to call guiles. Having decided that, she turned and found herself flying across the distance toward him. On the way she passes thru a couple of monsters which had suddenly appeared. As she does she feels the children trapped inside them, and something that feels unnatural as well. She doesn't know what it is but knows she doesn't want to touch it again.

Across the street Xander had spun around as he heard Willow yell of distress. He saw her grab her throat, and then suddenly he feels something hit him. It is like the air becomes very heavy, both icy cold and burning hot at the same time. Then things seem to go dark as if all, the lights in the world were gone and he is suddenly in some other place, one with way too many plants everywhere. And he somehow knew that someone or something else was driving his body again.

Xander had stood up and was looking around as Willow's ghost reached him. He seemed confused, where was he, for that matter who was he? He didn't seem to know. Worse his dog tags seemed to be missing. Taking stock of himself he found his uniform didn't have his name, but seemed to have been in combat recently. He had a combat knife, a German made pistol, but no extra ammo. He also found two other things, a pack of smokes and a button. The pack had a name written in it: 'Eddie', which was probably him. The button was weird; he knew it was important to him, but not why. It was as if he was under the influence of some drug and it was confusing him. Okay first rule of survival, observe your surroundings, take critical actions, Do nothing until you know for sure what you're doing is right. With that in mind he looked around and took stock of where he was. Americans lived here, that was clear; it was a comfortable temperature, and early evening. Given the look of these houses he seemed to be back in the real world.

"Xander! Wake up, are you alright? What's going on?"

'Eddie' as he now believed himself to be, looked at who was speaking and saw a ghost. It seemed to be a girl and she looked almost familiar. She had said; Sander, could that be his last name? "What? You think I know?" he said his eyes never leaving her form. "Do we know, I mean knew each other? Maybe you'll tell me where in the hell I am?"

Willow wanted to tell him to stop messing around, but couldn't. Xander didn't talk like that, she knew it was him, but the voice was different, even if you ignored the accent. "Listen, this may be hard to accept, but we've known each other for years. It is Halloween and something weird happened to us. I went as a ghost, and seem to be one now. You were dressed as some kind of solder and I guess became one now." She sees the disbelief in his face and then him draw out the pistol and point it at something coming down the street "No Don't! That isn't really a monster that is some kid trapped in a costume. Just like mine is over there. Listen we need to find Buffy, she will know what to do."

Eddie lowers his weapon, this sounds completely insane but that doesn't mean she is wrong. The longer he is awake the more things seem to be coming back. If that keeps up long enough he might get out of this alive. At the very least this chick seems to know where she is and that will increase his odds of survival. He follows the ghost of what ever she is down the street. They soon come upon someone, who the ghost thinks is that Buffy person. He really doubts that, given things. The frail he is seeing, looks like she just stepped off a movie set or something. Her dress looks like it has enough fabric for several normal ones and seems to have a framework of some kind as well. He looks further on and sees what she is running form. He doesn't know what it is, but it don't look human, and he knows he needs to get rid of it before it reaches them. His pistol is out and doesn't know how many shots he has left. He ends up firing twice and only managing to deliver a glancing blow to the things head. Absolutely crap shooting, but lucky for him the thing runs rather than continues its attack. Unfortunately the frail, hasn't been near combat and when he fired she screamed and fainted.

Eddie had figured this was SNAFU but was leaning toward calling it FUBAR now. The frail was Buffy, but somehow thought this was over 200 years ago. Worse she was a high nosed snob, and had 'informed' them of her distaste of them when she roused from fainting. Not that he was all that sure was real. He had been checking her over for wounds and had been about to loosen some of her clothing when she woke up and stopped him. No one who really passes out wakes like that. The ghost had led them to this house, saying they should be safe there. The 'princesses' hadn't liked that, but Eddie had convinced her to cooperate. He had simply told her, she could come willingly, or he would carry her there like a sack of rice and treat her just as gently... Personally he might have left her there but Ghost girl said they had to be together. Entering, he does a quick visual sweep before announcing that it seems deserted.

"I thought Mrs. Summers would be here, she wasn't going out. Dawn was in bed sick, but I don't hear her either." The ghost says and leads then into the sitting room. "We can't worry about that now. We need to find out what happened and find someway to fix it."

"Enough spirit, by what authority do you presume to give orders." Lady Buffy said her voice haughty as she swept over to one of the chairs and sat down "But Lady Annibeth will not be led astray by your tricks any longer. It is clear by your speech and by your mode of dress you were someone of low station as well as someone of questionable morals."

Willow looked at her friend in shock how could she say things like that. Then Eddie saw a picture on a table and picked it up. It was a shot of some beach and a pair of girls, and one of them seemed to be her, and she was wearing a swim suit that would get people arrested. True in the shot she was blond but the face and the expression was a perfect match. "Lady, given this seems to be you, I think you should shelve your attitude. I may not know what in the hell is going on, but we don't need you making the situation worse."

The Lady's face took on a loom of rage and she slapped him across the face "Non, such a thing is 'ce'impossible'. I am a Lady, in service to the Crown. I would never appear in such a degrading thing. To imply I would be seen so, is an insult. One you will answer dearly for, when my father hears of it when I am finally home"

Willow glanced at Xander, he didn't seem badly hurt though he would have a bruise on his face. "Buffy you _are_ home!" she said pleading "Come on try to remember, you need to snap out of this!" Buffy just gives her a cold look, and might have continued with the insults if not for Xander interrupting.

The slap seemed to have woken Xander up somehow and Willow saw a look of confidence on his face. She also saw that he was very angry as well and before she could stop him he acted on it. He stepped over and smashed Buffy across the face with his fist, causing her cry out and fall onto the couch.

"Lady, I don't know or care who you think you are. Maybe you got away with that shit before, but not here and not now that I can remember who I am. Nobody hits Eddie Blake and gets away with it. It don't matter if this is your home or not, it is defensible. Now, you gonna behave or am I gonna teach you some manners by blistering your butt."

Willow found herself shocked for the second time that night. She couldn't believe Xander had hit Buffy like that or was threatening her as well. She found herself wishing Buffy had dressed up as someone or something else, someone useful. Then she heard a scream form outside and saw Xander look outside and curse, then grabbing a baseball bat open the door and rush outside.

On the couch Lady Annie was sobbing, how dare that common ruffian hit her. Not to mention threatening her with a beating and leaving her with a ghost of some Irish tramp. She wasn't sure but she began to suspect she was in some unholy realm, if that was so only one thing could help her now. With that she pulled out her cross and begins to pray for deliverance.

Willow watches thru the window as Xander moves to save Cordelia. She is running from some kind of wolf creature and from the looks of it was almost caught a couple of times. He swings her so her path is toward the house and tells her to get inside then attacks the creature. Willow gasps as he shows an ability to fight she didn't know he had. The creature is probably far stronger than he is, but he strikes at its joints and then its eyes with his knife. She is relived as it falls obviously beaten, but then horrified at what he does next. He looks at it for a moment and then uses the bat to make sure it would never get up again. She didn't know what to think, it had been a monster, but aside form the possibility of it being a kid, to smash its skull in while it was helpless was sickening. It makes her despair about ever getting her childhood friend back as she moves to greet Cordelia.

"Okay, now you need to calm down. Your name is Cordelia, you're a high school student and this is Halloween. We're your friends." Willow explains not needing two hysterical people on her hands.

Cordelia gives her a look that would curdle cream "yeah right! As if I would be mental enough to believe that Willow."

Willow would have breathed a sigh of relief if she still had a body "Thank goodness you are still you. Things are so crazy tonight, I was beginning to lose hope. If I still was solid I would hug you."

Cordelia took a step back "Y-yeah. So what's going on, I mean 'Cujo' out there just appeared form no where. Look at what he did to my costume! No way Party-Town is gonna accept this back now."

Xander doesn't say anything he just looks at her and wonders. She also looks familiar but the feelings were different. With ghost-girl it's almost as if she is family, except he can't be sure how. With her there were ones of lust bit also scorn and disgust. Almost as if there was something tainting her, so she was somehow unclean. Despite knowing who he was he wasn't sure of things and he didn't like that one bit. The last thing he remembered was being on R&R in Saigon, now he was here and based on a degree on the wall it was years later. "Right, you two know each other, good. But we need deal with stuff. Get word out where we are, and defend ourselves till that help arrives."

Cordelia looks over at him and realizes he isn't himself and asks Willow "What's with him, he is acting weird even for him?"

Willow shakes her head "Wish I knew, and how to fix this. Look, just think of it like amnesia, okay? He is right thou. I am going to try and get help. You stay here and try to keep things calm. Find someway to keep things or barricade yourself in somewhere, maybe upstairs. I will be back as soon as I can." With that she headed out passing thru the wall.

Cordelia looks at the wall she went thru annoyed "Who died and made her boss?"

"maybe she did." Eddie mutters shrugs and continues in a normal voice "It don't matter, Her advice ain't steered me wrong yet.. Now you and Lady Useless go upstairs and check what resources we have to work with. I doubt you'll find any weapons but we might find a room we can fall back to, if needed. While your up there see if you can find her some proper clothing. If we need to run her in that outfit will just slow us down. Ill see what I can do down here."

Cordelia looks at him and sees he is serous. The confidence he is showing is a refreshing change from the loser he usually was. True she would never admit it,but the uniform didn't look half bad on him. She moved over to where Buffy was kneeling and taking hold of her arm indicated they were going upstairs.

Lady Annibeth almost slapped down this trollop for daring to touch her. But knew if she did the brute might hit her again, or worse Her status was no shield here and she would need to cooperate till she could have these people thrown into prison for their crimes. "There is nothing wrong with my clothing. This is a proper dress, I am meant to wear such beautiful things. Your sort does the fighting I merely need to look pretty and marry well, and give my husband his due."

Eddie looked over at her, she was all but hiding behind the other girl. She would probably bolt if he leaned toward her "My kind? Yeah you rich types love it when we do your bidding. Well your in a war zone now, and here everyone has to be ready to fight, if only to save themselves."

Lady Annie was aghast. Fight like some common person? Risk getting wounded or even scared so her beauty would be gone? She drew herself up and told him "I'd sooner die."

Eddie shrugged "Then you'll die and we won't have to worry about you, now get upstairs." He order hearing someone moving around the back door. He moves to the doorway and waits in ambush in case this is an enemy.

Meanwhile at the library

Willow hoped that Giles would have some idea what was going on, because if he didn't she might just scream. It was bad enough she did have a body, and that Buffy was acting,more like Cordelia than she usually did. But Xander had changed to become someone who killed as easily as if this were some video game. Fortunately for her she knew Giles was there tonight. Not that going into the school was pleasant, it felt even more twisted than the rest of the town had, but she needed to get there. She spots him as she comes though the wall, and moves over to him quickly. This causes him to react in fear and surprise scattering file cards everywhere.

A few minutes later Giles is calmed down and is sitting with a cup of tea listening to Willows story and checking thru a book on possible spells that could do this. "So let me see if I have this correct. Everyone became whatever they dressed as and had no memory of who they really were?" he pauses as Willow nods then continues "Xander became someone named Edward, and Buffy became someone named Annie from seventeen seventy something? Perhaps I should ask what you were dressed up as?"

Willow is sure she would be blushing if she could "I went as a ghost, Buffy gave me these clothes and I wore them under the costume. Still at least I am not as bad as Cordelia was. She dressed as some kind of cat girl in a unitard and you can just tell she didn't have anything on underneath."

"do you mean that became her skin" Giles asked in disbelief "that she turned into some kind of cat creature?"

Willow shook her head "No, thankfully for my sanity she wasn't effected. She's the same old Cordelia."

Giles blinked if she didn't change then that might be the key "Willow, do you know where she got her costume, was it the same place as you?"

Willow thought about it "wait, She said something, Partytown. That's it! She was complaining they wouldn't take it back. Buffy and I got outs from that new place. Ethan's."

Back at Buffy's house.

Eddie had moved stuff in front of the windows and door when he heard sounds from the kitchen. According to the ghost two other women lived here, so it might be them. But by the sounds of things it wasn't. He heard the guy calling out but not saying who he was. T was suspicious and so Eddie elected to wait and see what the guy might do. The guy seems to hear people upstairs and comes out of the kitchen. The guys face ain't normal and Eddie somehow knows, that ain't good. So he keeps absolutely still until the guy starts to pass his position and then strikes.

Hitting the back of the guys knees and riding him down Eddie puts the knife to the guys spine and presses down. "If I so much as flinch this blade will cut into you. When it does that the best you can hope for is a life in a wheelchair. Now who are you and what you doing here?"

Angel doesn't understand, he can smell this is Xander on his back but it doesn't sound or act like him "Xander its me Angel. What's going on, its nuts out there. I need to find Buffy and make sure she is alright."

Eddie considers the words then jumps clear while keeping his gun trained on the guy "Your the second person one who thinks I am this Xander. Now get up real slow, and sit over there. I don't know who you are, but mean to find out."

Angel knows the gun won't really hurt him, but decides to do as he is told. Fighting Xander would be easy, but Buffy would be mad a him. When she shows up this will be worked out, he is trying to convince Xander if this when Cordelia appears at the top of the stairs.

She had heard him down here and come to investigate. "Angel, don't bother. He doesn't know who you are. Something has changed most everyone into monsters and other weird things. Eddie here isn't Xander anymore and believe me when I say he isn't someone to mess with." She then turns to Xander "She is upstairs, washing her face, I couldn't get her to change clothes, I'm not even sure she knows how to dress herself. But I did find some swords and knifes up there." And with that she puts a couple down near him

Eddie nods, not great but better than nothing. Then the lights go out and they hear Buffy scream in freight. "Cordelia, get back upstairs and see if you can shut her up, we're gonna have company. Me and Choirboy here, will try and fight them off. But we might get overrun, grab a weapon form up there and be ready to defend your self." Then he turned to angel and tosses him the sword. "By the stairs, make our stand there. We won't know where they will come in till they do. You ready to do this?"

Angel nodded and then went back into game face "My kind of party, lets do it."

A moment later something huge (and possibly once living) comes thru the large front window followed soon after by a large group of disreputable looking men carrying weapons. Angel could recall people like this back in history. People who saw laws as a joke and mayhem as fun. People who attacked, then injured anyone who had nothing worth stealing. Creatures who although human were as cruel as any minion. He didn't want to kill them, it wasn't their fault they were in such costumes. But when he heard them gloating about how much fun they would have once they got to the women he stopped caring. Especially when he spotted Spike outside laughing. He knew how they used scum like this in the past and there was no way he was letting that happen. Once this wore off, if it did, these people would find themselves bruised and battered and perhaps in hospital. but that is how it had to be. As for Spike, for organizing this attack he would die.

"Eddie, if you get the chance, the guy over there outside, we can blame him for this happening."

Eddie was busy, he had a knife in each hand and was enjoying himself, dealing with this unskilled scum. He spared a glance outside, so he would know who he could lay this on. The guy was dressed like some kind of Nazi, but looked like a fighter. Problem was the guys attacking had them hemmed while he just watched. Then one of them stepped in front of him with a gun in his hand.

"Run from a knife, step into a gun" he said quoting something he heard once and quickly sliced open the guys arm, catching the gun as he dropped it.

Outside Spike was enjoying the show. Sure the Poof and The kid were holding their own, but he had the numbers and even if they didn't fall there were others he could get. He didn't even worry when he saw The poof point him out to the kid. So what, even if one of them came out he was better and would win. He almost laughed as the kid got his hands on a gun form someone and pointed it at him. Vampires didn't worry about bullets. It wasn't like he could be killed by them. What did the kid hope to accomplish with it? A moment later he found out.

The kid Started shooting but wasn't trying to kill him, but instead tried to make him hurt. The first shot hit him in the belt buckle the next a bit lower, the third shot hit him in the knee shattering it. He knew he would heal, but that would take time he wasn't sure he had. If the Poof managed to get outside now, he might actually win against him. There was nothing Spike hated as much as a fair fight, and so he needed to get out of there. That kid had balls, no question, and he would have to be careful of that in the future. Assuming the kid survived tonight

Soon there after the rest of the scum fled following the example of their leader. Eddie was glad, he seemed very out of shape given how out of breath he was. Would have to work on that, assuming he ever got a chance. The worse was the guy angel wasn't even breathing hard, come to think on it he wasn't breathing at all. Looking him over he saw the guy had several wounds that should have been trouble but he just ignored them. What was he, some kind of lab experiment like there were rumors of years back. His mind still wasn't completely clear, but he thought he knew about somebody like that, somebody more than human.

Attempts at remembering were canceled as that chick Cordelia appeared at the top of the stairs holding her side and looking like she had stepped in the ring with somebody "They got Buffy" she said "This guy came thru the back window and took her, I tried to fight, but he had friends and I couldn't stop them."

Eddie just shook his head. Great, he just knew Choirboy would insist on them finding and rescuing her. Well he would have to wait while he checked over Cordelia and caught his breath. Odds were those guys wouldn't be all that hard to find, at least he hoped not.

Sometime later

Ethan's Costume Shop

The rear door of the shop was for some odd reason unlocked, and that worried Giles. "The Blighter must be expecting me, keep an eye out, he might have some sort of trap waiting for intruders."

Willow nodded but then saw something thru the curtains. It seem to be some sort of lamp, but she hadn't seen anything like that in here earlier. It was glowing so brightly it almost hurt to look at it "Giles, do you mean something like that?" she asked pointing.

He looked and saw the statue, noting symbols on it in what appeared to be blood. "Perhaps. A bust of Janus, the roman deity of doorways, and gates. The mythical representation of the past and future of time. It is possible who ever cast the spell used this as part of it."

"More than just possible, and a big part based on how bright the green light it is giving off is." Willow said then noticed the other person in the shop "Giles he is over there, and I think he has a gun."

Ethan chuckles "Hello Ripper, your getting forgetful in your old age. Janus is the god of duality; good and evil, order and chaos, dark and light, male and female. Perhaps even Chunky and creamy, thou that is probably just peanut butter. I wonder if you even recall how powerful I am. Its been years after all."

Giles stared in loathing at the other man. "If that were so, you wouldn't have need of a gun. Your foolish pranks are putting lives at risk.. Tell me how to stops the spell!"

Ethan shakes his head "Poor old Ripper, such concern, you used to be more fun. The spell will end when it is supposed to, and not a minute before. Only I know how to end it, and I don't feel like telling you."

Willow decided enough was enough "Look Stupid, it is obvious that statue is a conduit for the power of this. Take that away, all this should shut down. Now put down that gun, it won't work on me anyways and do as your told."

Ethan blinks, if she was still alive he would kill her for talking to him that way. He makes a gesture "Be gone, return to your mortal shell lies, Be gone from this place." casting a banishment.

Giles watches as the spell drags Willow from the shop, but then acts before Ethan can recover. He quickly knocks the gun flying and grabs his old friend around the throat "now then Ethan, lets talk about what a bad boy you've been. He says smiling as the other man realizes how much trouble he is in.

Somewhere toward the docks

Lady Anne struggled against her captors. The brutes had torn her dress and exposed her legs as they dragged her form the house. Then they ad dragged her thru the streets to this place. They spoke as if they were pirates, something Annie had been told of growing up. She knew what happened to girls they took. They had torn her jewels from her and thrown her in here, then one had tossed her crucifix too her and laughed that she might have need of it soon. She had beloved him and began to pray when she head something behind her.

The thing was a mockery of a man. Its garb was torn and bloody and its features monstrous. It was as if a sculptor had changed his mind as to the finished size several times whole he carved it. It might well serve as a model for gargoyles, except that it was flesh not stone. Then she saw to her horror, the hunger in its eye turn to a look of lust.

"heh heh, pretty, Me want"

Lady Annibeth backed away as fast as she was able. She must escape somehow, lest this creature take her virtue and ruin her for life. She began to scream for help, not that it would probably do much good, and call out to god to rescue her form this nightmare.

Fortunately for her, Willow's ghost had passed her while it was being dragged by the spell. That meant she could direct the others to where she was. True it wasn't exact but it got them close enough for angel to pick up her scent trail. Willow was just glad that Cordelia wasn't with them. For all that she hated the stuck up cheerleader, she didn't want to see her maimed or killed by the things out tonight. Arriving at the building Xander suggested a three prong attack; angel going in the way they had, Willow strait in, and himself in thru the back.

Eddie watched as Lady useless tried to escape the thing. He remembered more now, and knew he had done stuff like this before. Waiting till the right moment he leapt down so he landed feet first on the thing, then rolled clear "Hey Ugly, Interested Chicks don't scream and run." And with that he attacked the thing. He wasn't sure if this was someone in costume or some real monster, so he figured to disable rather than kill. Oddly enough each time he hit the thing it felt really good. As if he was paying this thing back for something. Unfortunately no matter how many times he put it down it just kept getting back up. Still at least Lady Useless had finally stopped screeching, probably due to ghost girl telling her she was being rescued and her seeing choirboy showing up.

He had just put it to its knees again with a home run swing to its crotch and was about to try bashing in its head again when he realized it. He knew why ghost-girl looked familiar. Seeing her in the dusty filled gloomy conditions it was easy to picture similar clothes worn by a different red head. This one was younger and her hair strait, and that told him who she was. His Jaine, the one girl in all the world he wanted to protect from the evils of the world. He had to find out what happened, there had to be something he could do.. Unfortunately his distraction cost him dearly as the creature had recovered and went on the attack.

Meanwhile

At Ethan's shop

.

Ethan spat out blood from the split lip as he tried to get up form the floor "well, maybe that tweed is just an act, and your still Ripper under it all. I wonder if the Slayer or her friends have any clue what lurks among them? Doubt it or they would send you back where you came from."

Giles ignored the threat "So far I have been gentle with you Ethan. Now tell me how to safely end the spell, and I might let you walk out of here with only a few bruises. Otherwise I might have to get creative, maybe test willow's theory and use your head to break the statue."

Ethan laughed "More threats? Just like the tweed brigade back then. I still remember what ripper and I did to them. But I guess that mask of respectability has got comfortable, either that or you've gone soft."

Giles remembers too, but it brings no joy. Maybe some softness crept in with maturity, but that wont stop him from dealing with Ethan as he deserves. Up until now he had just used his fists, well if he wanted hard, the berk would feel his boots as well. This he began with a hard one to the kidneys. Ethan's scream assured him of the pain is gave, He was also sure the next was just as bad. Given it was to the ribs and he heard a crack. "Last chance, Tell me what I need to know and you'll get out of hospital in one piece. Don't tell me and you might not get out of there at all." Giles delivers a kick to soft tissue as he finishes speaking

Ethan isn't sure, that he will do it but knows he can't take the chance "Okay, I give, the ghost was right. The statue is powering the spell. Destroy that and the spell will end. I don't know about how or the effects, metaphysical changes weren't part of my plans."

Giles shutters remembering some other spells, and the after effects of them. He also recalls some of the traps Ethan laid on thing back then. Maybe the man is counting on him touching the thing to destroy it. Well, he knew how to deal with that. Grabbing him he hauled him up off the floor and dragged him over to the statue. Thrusting him toward it he watched as the man slammed face first into it. He smiled as Ethan fell to the ground taking the cheap plaster bust with him and it shattering as it hit the floor.

As that happens

Back near the docks

Eddie knew he is in trouble, the most stupid thing to do in a fight is to ignore an enemy, especially a dangerous one. The thing had got its hands on him and was taking great pleasure in making him regret it. He suspected he had a couple broken ribs, a few loose or missing teeth and couldn't see out of one eye. He was also certain that if Choirboy wasn't distracting it he would be far worse off than he already was. The weird thing was this thing wanted to hurt him, as if they hated each other for years or something. The Creature had continued to hurt him even after he was no longer a threat. He then realized this could be his last fight and tried his best to smile, as the thing picked him up. Yeah it was stupid, but he always told her he would go out smiling and he wanted to keep that promise at least.

He glanced over and saw the faces of the others as the thing threw him toward the open shipping door. Then the last of his memories suddenly became clear and he felt himself began to scream. So caught up in the memories, he didn't notice the thickening of the air and odd shiver across his skin.

Buffy felt it thou as the bindings on her thoughts disappeared. She ripped the wig away and resolved to find some normal clothes and then set this dress on fire. Never had any of her nightmares been as bad as this night, she had become some brainless ditz that saw being helpless as a good thing. She didn't see Willow around, but suspected that she was back where ever her body had ended up. Whether she, or any of them, would forgive her for the things she said she didn't know. But what she did know was that thing that wanted to use her as a plaything and had hurt Xander. If it was still here she could get rid of some of her frustration s by pounding it into jelly.

She stood up to do so, but realized she was still hearing someone screaming. Glancing over she sees Xander on the ground by the open shipping door. He seems to be in absolute terror of something. Rushing over she takes hold of him and makes him look at her. "Xander! Wake up, its over!"

Xander stops, as if she had ended whatever was causing his torment. But he doesn't wake up and only whimpers about mumbles being so very sorry. Buffy can see he is in rough shape and needs to go to the hospital. She also realizes the stain on the happy face button was probably blood, mostly due to there being more on it now. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see angel.

"I used the phone here call for an ambulance. But they said it would be a while. Do you think we should take them there ourselves?"

Buffy looks over and that boy from school is laying there where the monster was. "I am not sure" she says "Xander is badly hurt, I might hurt him more getting him there. Maybe we should thou."

A couple of hours Later

Sunnydale Hospital .

Giles sits down beside Buffy in the waiting room, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "So your mother brought your sister here shortly after you left and so missed the whole mess of it?"

"Yup, dawn was already sick, but near as I can tell the magic somehow made it worse. Mom panicked and drove her over here as fast as she could." Buffy told him glad of being out of that dress. Willow had met here, having gone to her house and grabbed her sweats as soon as she regained conciseness. Other than handing them to her the girl hadn't said much and was now sitting by Xander's bedside worrying. Xander was still unconscious, and looked even worse now than he had back at the warehouse. She had told the admitting nurse he got hurt fighting Larry, the truth if not rally accurate. Both of them were a mess, and from what she heard it was amazing either of them were alive. "I just hope Xander will be okay, I've never a scream like that. I don't think I'll ever forget it, it was like he was being burned alive or something. Please tell me I get to slay the guy who did this."

Giles shook his head sadly. "I wish I could Buffy, Lord knows he probably deserves it. But humans must be left to be dealt with by the authorities. If it is any comfort, his injuries will pain him for months unless I miss my guess, and I doubt even if he escapes the police he will ever want to come back here. I just hope there are no side effects of the spell ending as it did. Chaos magic tends to be unpredictable at the best of times."

Buffy nods and looks out the window to where Angel is standing. She wishes he could be here, but understands why it isn't possible. The blood-smell of the ward and on her would drive him crazy. She still could hear Lady Annibeth's voice in her head and wondered if it would ever be gone. On thing she was sure about thou, and that was she wanted to get here hands on Ethan. She might not be allowed to kill him but she could see to it he regretted ever messing with her. 'Stay in prison Rayne. Stay there and you'll stay safe' she silently vowed to herself 'Cause if we meet again, you'll wish I was allowed to kill you.'

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Lies

AN:

1] This chapter covers the same ground as 'Lie To Me'. But obviously it doesn't stay the same as that episode did. Yes Xander is OOC, but given the changes that happened in the first part that should be expected.

2]: On Spike and Dru. I have decided to define these characters a certain way and stay with that generally. This means that the 'waffling' of spike (which was caused by variance of writing staff) will not happen. Further to that, Dru was driven mad, so her actions will make sense to her, but often few others. She often sees the future, but her insanity colours her reaction to these visions.

Prologue

Angels POV

For me, existence is all about memory. Memories of being alive, of being turned, of the things I did, of guilt and regrets. Often Buffy seems to get annoyed when she finds me getting lost in my thoughts, but then she is so young, she isn't burdened by chains of past misdeeds. I think Giles understands a little, either from being older, or perhaps from something in his past.

I often think about things as I walk at sunset, and sometimes it does some good. Tonight, I managed to save a young boy from Drusilla. What a child was doing alone in a playground, I can't even guess. Buffy's friends joke about something in this town clouding peoples minds, but sometimes I wonder. Even if people won't believe in the truth about this town, they should still see that bad things happen at night, and act accordingly. Maybe last week, being Halloween has them thinking it is safe now, Fools. This is a battle zone and that was a single day, when the drums were silenced, or at least were supposed to be. Leave it to Spike to ignore tradition.

Of course that night was far from traditional, thanks to that human. Giles later told about Ethan Rayne, and it left Angel wondering about monsters in mortal flesh. The man must have known what might happen, but just didn't care. He was like the rich townies of the past, socializing next to battlefields, and viewing the bloodshed as if it were staged entertainment. People who would laugh and raise a toast to the carnage.

Sometimes Angel's demon would whisper tempting things. It would speak of 'cleaning things up' and of sating it's bloodlust by 'punishing the guilty'. Its argument was that they had turned their backs on humanity, and so they shouldn't be treated as such. It was a pretty lie, that was all too easy to be taken in by. But he knew that if he ever allowed it to break free, then despite its words, innocent and guilty both, would suffer in the unquenchable fire. Consuming all in its madness and leaving nothing behind but ruin and death.

That was why he let Dru walk away, not because of some sense of guilt about what It did to her. But because destroying her would have been to give in to the whispers. Afterward as he walked on looking for more fools to save from themselves he wondered if Xander was also hearing whispers. The boy had said things that hinted that 'Eddie' might have remained somehow after that night. But then, it could be because of the medications they had him on. Angel knew he would have to watch him for definite signs and perhaps ask him directly when the girls were otherwise occupied. He would think about that for a bit.

A few days after Halloween

Semi private room,SunnydaleMercyHospital

Xander hated hospitals, especially now, mostly because he was the one stuck in here. The worst of it was he wasn't completely sure how he ended up here. His memory of that night was at best spotty. He knew he had left the school, got a sense of danger, then had shivered as if there was a sudden cold wind. After that there was only a strange 'warm' darkness. One that ended in agony and him screaming in abject terror of something. He must have passed out, he had woke up here, being told he was lucky to be alive, but not why.

Eventually the girls had shown up andWillowhad began to explain what had happened. But even after that something was off. Since childhood he had looked uponWillowas a friend who was closer that any sister ever could be. But now it was more like she was actually family somehow. It was all too confusing and so he cheerfully listened to Buffy going on about Giles having a date and of her problems with Angel.

"So, to make sure I have this right." he said slowly "A few nights ago, when he was to meet you, he was making time with Cordilia. Then last night, he was with this other woman. Then, when you talked to him, he avoided telling you anything? Kinda hate to say it Buff, but that sounds like he is playing the field. He might not be, or not yet, but that is what this looks like to me."

Buffy looks over and seesWillownod sadly. She knows as a friend,Willowwants to be supportive, but can't lie to be comforting. Buffy turns away so they won't see her tears but as she does she spots someone in the hall that she knows.

"Ford!" she calls "what are you doing here?" when the Young man comes in she

introduces him as Billy Fordham, who they find out just moved here with his father. He then launches into a story about them knowing each other from the sixth grade.

Xander remains quiet as he talks about everything but what he is doing in the hospital. He also notices that 'Ford' is in long sleeves and is favoring his left arm, which doesn't match what he is saying he is doing at the hospital today. Xander finds himself, for no real reason, distrusting this guy. He ends up faking a yawn then apologizing for the meds making him drowsy. Buffy accepts this and suggests they head out. ButWillowhangs back as they do then confronts him once the others are out of the room.

"Okay Mister, spill." She says glaring at him "That was as fake as pop-quiz nausea, what's going on?"

"Truth? I am not sure." He admits "Maybe it was nothing, maybe the pain meds are fueling my imagination. But I get a bad feeling about him, nothing 'Hellmouthy', but there all the same."

A couple of days later

Xander' room,SunnydaleMercyHospital

It was on Willows next visit that Xander found out what had later occurred. This timeWillowhad come visiting alone, telling Xander that Buffy was out with Ford. After the last visit they all had gone over to the Bronze and had run into angel there.

"So Buffy spots him over at the bar, and goes over."Willowexplained "She flat out asked him about that other night, but he lied to her and claimed he hadn't gone out at all. Buffy came back to the table trying not to cry, and Ford suggested leaving. I looked over at Angel and he had a look on his face like you get sometimes. Anyway we left and headed home, but after dropping me off they ran into a bit of the local nightlife. The cool thing was when Ford saw her dust one, he didn't freak. Apparently he already knew she was the slayer, back before she moved here. Isn't that neat?"

Xander blinked and thought for a moment. Yes it was good that Buffy didn't have to lie to her friend. But at the same time, that he somehow knew was troubling. Buffy had always given the impression that no one alive in LA knew about things. That after the fire she had no one to but herself. He was still mulling this over when he spotted someone standing just outside the door.

"You need to work on your lurking Angel, I saw you." He said "Now are you gonna come in or what?" Normally he would never issue such an invitation, but he knew from his research that vampires didn't need an invitation to enter hospital rooms.

Looking a bit troubled, Angel steps in the room. He tells them he is mostly here to seeWillowas he needs her help. She looks confused at what he could want, perhaps thinking he wants her help to make up with Buffy for something. However he goes on to explain he needs her to use her computer to get him some information. It is when he tells her its Ford that Xander knows he needs to talk to him alone.

"Willow, would you duck down the hall and grab me a soda from the vending machine?" Xander asks trying to sound casual, "Maybe he might be more comfortable talking about this guy to guy, when you get back we can all talk about this, Okay?" Willowlooks torn, perhaps unsure of why Xander would care about how Angel feels , but nods and slips out of the room. Once the door closes Xander seems to change slightly and straitens up as much as he can then speaks his voice harsher.

"Okay Choirboy, we don't have very long so lets cut the crap." He says ignoring angel's surprised expression. "First, your lying to Buffy was a bad move. One we are gonna have words about later. But for right now I need the reasons you want this guy checked. Is it just jealousy or is it something more? I smell something fishy about him too, but haven't decided exactly what yet. Maybe you know something I don't, so spill."

Angel broods for a moment over Xander's change in attitude then begins to speak. "It is nothing definite, but I am sure it isn't just jealousy, I know that that feels like. But there is something about him that says 'be careful'. Not that he is really dangerous exactly, it is more like what I recall feeling about people in politics, if that makes any sense."

Xander nodded, it matched his feelings. Those sort of guys had agendas and would lie and scheme and not care who got in their way. "okay, he claims to know about the slayer, and saw Buffy at work. Maybe something else saw it and has more information about that encounter. Even if not calling onWillow's skills was a good idea.." Xander then glanced at the door and not seeingWillowspoke quickly "He might not be bad, but we cant take the chance. Make like a shadow and follow him, find out where he goes and who else he talks to. Vampires know when people are lying, use that if you have a chance and check his story. He was here at the hospital when we saw him, we need to find out what." The he seemed to relax back to himself asWillowarrived back. "Wills, Dead-boy is getting the same vibe as I did off this guy, so this just went to freaky status. Check and double check, if he had secrets he might have tried to bury them. If I am wrong, no harm done, but if not you know Buffy will need real evidence to believe us."

The next morning

SunnydaleHigh School

Buffy went to her classes with a smile on her face. Being with Ford had her feeling more like the girl she had been, pre-slayer. The only problem she had was howWillowwas acting. The other girl seems very jumpy around her today. Still maybe someone had givenWillowregular coffee this morning or something. Hopefully the jumpiness would wear off soon.

But Buffy found it didn't wear off, and later when she invited her friend to come along as she showed Ford around town it had even got flustered and then babbled some lame excuse for not joining them. Buffy saw this for what it was but the decided that her friend was planning on visiting Xander again and maybe finally telling him how she felt. She then let herself imagine those two and maybe she and Ford, double dating once Xander was out of hospital. Later she would have to remember to clue in Giles, about Ford's knowledge about slaying and see about him joining them in keeping the town safe from them.

That evening

Downtown Sunnydale

After showing him the nicer places, Ford walks with her as she checks out the various hot spots downtown. Unknown to them both, Angel is also there and shadowing them. He just has an uncomfortable feeling about this guy and how casually he seems to be about Buffy's secret life. He also knows Buffy wont see anything but jealousy, so he must avoid anything that would make it appear he is getting territorial. It takes all his self control not to leap to her defense , when they are attacked, but he manages to stay out of site. In the end it is shown right, as the boy lets a female escape, then claiming to have killed her. The vamp is so worried about those two, that she is easily grabbed by Angel.

"He let you go, why?" He demands his demonic face full of rage, but his voice icy cold "Tell me what I want to know and I might be merciful."

The female tries to escape but realizes it is futile. "he wants a meeting. Wanted to speak with someone of status. I told him about a club that 'want-a-bees' go to, said I would get someone to meet him there tomorrow night. Now let me go."

Angel gave a slight nod, but didn't release her. "I said I would be merciful." He said then he ripped her throat out "not that I would let you go" and then snapped her neck for good measure. He wondered if he should just visit that club and deal with it tonight. Or if he should letWillowand Xander know and figure out a plan. The problem was time, Ford might be there tomorrow and he also might take Buffy with him.

Decision made he heads downtown to where the club is and after dropping the female vamps name gets inside. Angel remembered places like this from back when those stupid movies came out. Stupid people dressed in clothes suitable for a funeral, or to be buried in. Too much make up on the girls and eve boys in black lipstick and nail polish. Foolish young people talking about 'the Lonely Ones' and about how they are simply different not dangerous. Angel can feel his demon-self begging to get free, that these are begging to be feasted upon and deserve to get what they desire. But he resists the urge as he did years ago, telling himself that these are not even fit food for minions.

He also briefly considers phoningWillow, but decides not to given how late it is. Leaving the place before he is further tempted he heads over to the hospital. He feels that he needs to tell Xander what he has found out, and with luck he can do so before morning. Even if not there are places he can hide if it becomes necessary, He has the beginning of a plan, for the next night, and if it works Buffy will never know what occurred.

Shortly thereafter

Abandoned Factory / lair

Drusilla slowly dances around the old factory, hearing in her head the song of a caged song bird. The fact that said bird died days ago doesn't seem to have occurred to her yet. She wishes her Spike would dance with her, but ever since the night of masks he hasn't been one for dancing. Naughty kitten grew claws that night and spike hadn't listened to her warning.

Spike watches her and shakes his head, he sometimes wonders if in her madness she is somehow happier than she might be otherwise. He wonders about what she did the other night when she went out hunting without him. He has learned from minions that she was seen talking with Angel, but isn't sure what they talked about. But the question was how to ask her. Not only so her mind would remain on what he asked, but so she would give him a understandable and truthful answer.

He is about to try, but is not pleased when a pair of minions show up, one of them in a panic. Spike had sent out a squad to distract the slayer while a second raided the Watchers books. Both teams I seemed ran into trouble. Of the first only one seemed to have come back, which he had more or less expected. But the second was also not reporting success. It seemed that the watcher had taken steps to prevent them from easily raiding his library. The protections could be bypassed but it would take time. Spike decided to remind them why they should fear him and that failure to obey him wasn't healthy. Turning to one who had escaped the slayer he struck like lightning. His claws driving into its lower body and ripping out its liver. The Vampire screamed in pain and fell to the ground trying to keep its guts from spilling on the floor. Spike left it there, knowing that it would not live long, as the rest of the pack knew it no longer had his protection.

Were he holding a human's liver he might offer it to Dru, but instead he merely tossed it aside like garbage. He then moved over to his dark queen , his knee was almost back to what it was, and soon he would have revenge on that brat that had shot him.

The next morning

SunnydaleHigh School

Buffy is sitting in the lounge sipping a cup of tea, whenWillowappears at the door and hesitantly walks over. "umm Buffy, Are you busy, because I think we need to talk."

Buffy looks at her friend and realizes thatWillowlooks like she wishes she was anywhere else at the moment. "O-kay." she says, wondering what has her friend so nervous. "Is this about Xander? Did something happen, or is there something I should know?" She asked still hopeful thatWillowmight finally have a boyfriend.

"No, and There is, but I doubt you'll like it."Willowsays mustering her courage. "It's about Ford. I know he is a friend and seems a good guy, but I am not sure he is. There is something off about him, both Xander and Angel noticed it."

"And yet again, jealously shows up." Buffy says draining the rest of her tea before crushing the cup in her hand. "You know how they are, so what has you not seeing this? For that matter, what did they say to get you to agree to act as their messenger?"

"Buffy, from one of them maybe, but it is more than just that. I was sure Xander was wrong, at first. But then Angel came to me with the same gut feelings, and I knew it deserved a to be looked at. Even then it wasn't that freaky, until they agreed with each other. Weird stuff like that is something I take seriously."Willowsaid and then after a deep breath continued.

She tells Buffy about using her skills to back check Ford. How she had found out his father hadn't moved here. That both of them were still supposedly living in LA, and Ford was still registered as being in school there. "Except,"Willowadded, "about a week before he showed up here, they had suspended him. He had been a strait-A student with only the odd bad mark on his record, then he changed suddenly. Oh and the same day he showed up here, his father filed a report with the police about him running away. I don't know why he came here, but with everything else it is very suspicious."

Buffy didn't like it but given the facts she had to agree. "I guess, but I think I owe him the courtesy of getting his side. Maybe he didn't tell us everything , but at least he had enough respect for me not to lie to my face"

"Your talking about Angel, aren't you?"Willowsaid reading her friends expression "I wasn't there, but I am sure Xander called him on it. He'll probably end up telling you 'some lies are necessary', or a similar excuse" Willowsighed "Sometimes I wonder if stupidity about things is gender related."

Buffy smiled "Maybe, that would explain some things, but then I would worry about a bunch of other stuff." She said thinking how most of the military were male. "I ended up looking thru Giles books in case that woman was a vampire as well. The only one I saw was a member of his old group, that supposedly was destroyed a few years ago. But I did notice something else, Angelus seems to have had an attraction to dark haired girls. Most of his known minions were and that seems to have been his preferred victims. Aside from one early incident. Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

Willownarrowed her eyes "yes, especially with his recent behavior. Maybe if his fascination with you was about opposing the demon influence, then his returning to those behaviors might mean that side of him is taking over. Buffy , do you think we should watch him, in case he becomes dangerous?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I think I need to talk to him as well before we decide anything." Buffy shook her head "Ford being around reminded me of a time when life was less complicated. Of when my biggest worry was what to wear for the school dance, or where my we might go for a vacation. Is it so wrong to want those days back?"

Willowshook her head and put an arm around her friend. Dreaming of better days was all too easy, but recapturing them was often all but impossible.

Later that day

Buffy's day really hadn't improved after that. It seemed that things kept adding up to bring down her mood. The weather had even decided to get involved, as it had clouded over and then rained most of the afternoon. She had found herself sitting in the library and reading old poetry by the end of it. Giles had done his best to cheer her up, telling her that rain could wash away the sadness of the world, but it hadn't helped much.

When she finally got home she found a letter awaiting her. It obviously hadn't come by mail, but had been dropped off at some point. Looking at the writing on the slightly damp envelope she thinks that it is form angel. When she opens it, this is confirmed and for a moment she forgets her anger with him as she looks at the beautiful handwriting.

_Buffy _

_Please forgive my writing you, I know a letter is not the correct way to o this. But it has always been the case that telling things in print is easier than in person. _

_To begin with, yes, I lied to you about that other night. But I believe I did so for the best of reasons, to spare your feelings and mine. You see that was not a woman you saw me with, but rather a creature that I created, much to my shame and regret._

_Her name is Drusilla, and of all the unconscionable things I did in my time walking this earth, she was both my greatest creation and my greatest sin. The demon part of me saw her one day and grew obsessed with her. She was the very model of purity and virtue and he was determined to corrupt her in every way. By the time he was done, her world had been shattered. One by one he killed her family and worse he made her believe that it was her fault. In the end she sought to escape to a convent and he followed her. Then he waited till the very night before she would take her vows. That night he and those like him descended on that holy place, they defiled those within and slaughtered them all the while making sure she knew what was happening. Then as the carnage ended Angelus came to her and seeing her on the edge of madness, used her like a common whore and then made her one of his kind. _

_My dear, I know reading these things is difficult, it is more so to write them. For a time I had believed that her suffering was at an end, that the monster she was finally met her end in __Prague__, but it was not to be. Like a bad penny, she has again turned up , and I believe she is with Spike. If you see her, be very careful. She is like a cobra, those who meet her eyes are helpless and soon dead. _

_It is my hope that you will forgive me for not wishing to speak of these things. Also to trust me that there are some things you do not need to know about sometimes. Leave such concerns to those whose burden they are, and only worry about your part of the grand plan. Speaking of such, I don't know if you are aware of it, but there is a new club open. I do not raise this for reasons social, but ones of duty. It is called 'The Sunset' and it seems set up to lure people into trap for vampires. I have included the address, so you might investigate it._

Buffy looked at the letter and realized that Willowhad been right about what he would tell her. She also knew that she should call Giles as his books were wrong, he hated that. But as to the club she was torn, did she go there knowing it was a trap or did she attempt to find out more first? In the end she left it for her watcher to decide. She gave him the information she had and then they made a plan how to handle it. She would go there tonight and with luck close down the Vampire chow hall.

That same evening

Near the docks (at twilight)

Ford waited at the place he was told of. Earlier he had received a letter. It had come by way of a girl who he had seen around that emo-club downtown. She seemed somewhat stoned as she spoke of a 'gift of the blessed ones'. Opening it he found the stupid girl had got it wet, but fortunately it was still readable.

_Greetings Seeker_

_A message came to me, by a minion, who you apparently assisted in evading the slayer. It gains you little favor to have done this, as those minions who die by her, were such as to be of little use to me. However while she is of no use, you might well be. I am told you seek an audience with me, perhaps for something that benefits us both. Sometimes one must take risks to achieve worthwhile goals, so we should have a meeting. I might invite you to my lair, but I know you are not a fool. Therefore I will meet you on neutral ground. The docks just after sunset. If you come, then we will talk like gentlemen, if you do not I will take insult and deal with you accordingly. _

It had been signed but that part was where the ink had run the worst and it was little more than a smudge of ink. Ford had initially planed to arrange a meeting at the Sunset club and if needed trade some of the fools there for what he wanted , but this was both cleaner, and less likely for Buffy to hear about. So he had come here for the meeting and hopefully one that would lead to his awakening to immorality.

Once he had his new life, well Buffy was pretty enough to possibly become one of his brides. But such things would wait, after all once he rose, he could have his pick of any girl he wanted. Then he heard something, and looking over he saw a man step out of the shadows.

Ford had seen many 'posers' in the clubs around LA. But somehow this guy, even if he was dressed similarly, seemed more real than them. He was in an Old style trench coat and hat, and he could see he also wore a neck scarf as if it was a Tie, and that was secured with an odd pin or something. The man also was carrying a fancy walking stick with a metal animal head. Even thou he could see him approach clearly the man made absolutely no sound as he walked. The man came over, then stopped a pace or two away.

He inclined his head and then spoke in an accented voice. Ford was no judge but it sounded high class and British. "Good you are here, it is always better when one's appointments are on time. Now, I believe we have business to discuss."

"I guess we do, shall I ask who you are?" says Ford in a neutral voice.

The man look at him like he might a low class servant but smiles "Perhaps, but it might be better to leave names for later. Suffice to say, I am the one your message was delivered to, and I am the one who holds the power you seek." Then the man's face briefly changed to something out of a nightmare. "Now, tell me why it is I should bother. Or do you not realize what you are courting here, Human?"

"Technically, Death" Ford tells him with a shrug. "But, in reality immortality."

"Ah I see, , to stay young and beautiful forever. Odd you do not look like a fan of _her_ books." The vampire looks him over "You do realized, what she left out what actually happens. You suffer a messy death but then your body gets up afterwards. It becomes a parody of your former self. A monster that views all humanity as cattle for the taking."

Ford shrugs again given what his doctor told him months ago "Well, as bad as that sounds , some things are worse. Looking forward to treatments that promise only pain and throwing up constantly. Changing to a bald, shriveled shell but still dying before your old enough to legally drink. Knowing before you go you'll probably be so feeble you'll probably be in diapers, and your brain dribbling out your ears as it liquefies!" Ford realizes he is all but yelling and takes a slow breath to calm himself down. " Anything is better than that, Maybe that might make some people angry, they might call me evil. I just don't care."

Angel raised an eyebrow at the boy's rant. He might be tempted to speak words of comfort, but that was not who he needed to be for this. Death was often ugly and here and now he had to embrace that ugliness to do what he must. "that is a shame, for evil should be something one cares about. The ones who are such, that are beyond that, have my pity." Then he moved closer to the boy. "But we can speak of that later, this place is one of leaving things behind. Come walk with me, as we leave your past for your future."

About the same time

At 'The Sunset' Club

Buffy really didn't like what Giles had to say about the letter, but knew what he said was only a small measure of what he wanted to say. So once they had the plan down she headed over to the address angle had given her. Entering she finds the place decked pout like some cheesy romance novel. Looking around and talking to people makes this seem if anything worse. They are dressed strait out of a set of bad movies and keep talking about the vamps 'helping them cross over' or 'lifting them up to be like them'. In any other town these people would be harmless kooks , but here they are an all you can eat buffet for the things she is called to destroy. Seeing an other door across the room she realizes that it must access the sewers, and that means she has to get these people out of here before they show up.

Buffy knows she doesn't have a lot of time, but realizes it has run out as the overly ornate clock begins to chime 'sunset'. Dashing to the top of the stairway balcony she calls out hoping they will listen to her. "Hey all of you, you have to listen! They are not what you think , It isn't salvation but an ugly death and monsters come to play!"

"What do you know, your just prejudiced. " says Diego. "There is no death, but change, for those who accept it."

"They aren't monsters, they are just different." says Chanterelle "The Lonely Ones will come and ascend us to a new level of consciousness to be as they are. Why do you expect us to run from this?"

"It's what we want!, The small step to immortality," says Diego maliciously. "if you don't see, then you're an unbeliever, and taint this place"

Buffy finds herself wanting to slap some sense into the idiot and tries one last time "Don't any of you get it, I am trying to save you!" She says as she hears the mechanism for the access being unlatched "If you don't get out of this pit right now you're all going to die!"

Then Old access door begins to squeak as it begins to open. The girl that spoke, Chanterelle hurries over to be the first to greet the Lonely Ones as they arrive. The minion that comes thru the door is unfamiliar to Buffy but the one behind she does recognize. Drusilla is dressed up as if she was going to a high society party 5o years ago. She smiles at the girl who is there and captures her eyes. A moment later, as the girl is helpless, her face changes to show her demonic side, and then she rips the girls throat out with her claws

"We were promised a lovely tea party, but it seems we were lied to. Nasty children get punished for lying!" Then she throws the girls dead body into the wall then with a gesture causes vampires, faces mad with blood lust, to stream into the Club. This causes even the most hard core believers to panic and Buffy finds herself fighting to stay on her feet as the crowd runs for the door.

Even with her mystic strength it is impossible to stand against the press of bodies forcing her toward the outside. But seeing a set of overheard pipes she jumps up out of the press and swings herself back down stairs. Buffy knows that fighting all of them would be futile. However she doesn't need to, all she has to do keep them away so the others can get thru the door, and she can close it. Fortunately for her Drusilla doesn't chose to join the rest, but remains back by the access way, amusing herself with the girls cooling corpse.

Later

Buffy is sitting at a bus stop waiting as Willow shows up. She is carrying extra weapons and a bag of glass containers. She apologizes for not getting here sooner but was trying to get in touch with Ford and this delayed her. Still it was obvious that Buffy had not needed backup. She then sees the lost look in her friends eyes and asks if she is al right. Buffy looks at her friend and then back at the closed door to the Club. Only a couple of the 'want-a-bees" had been killed. But even so she felt those deaths as a failure on her part. She finds herself wondering how anyone living in this forsaken town could be so stupid as not to see the monsters that come out at night. She also wonders about that foolish girl and if she even felt anything as she was killed. This leads her to thinking about Drusilla, and if she were there, where was Spike? According to the book she found they were always together.

Willow seeing her friends distress, asks if she wants to join her in visiting Xander at the hospital. She also suggests that Ford might assume she is there and drop by. Buffy nods thou she doesn't believe that is very likely, where ever ford is, she is sure it isn't for some innocent purpose.

Epilogue

Buffy had mad it a point to attend the funerals of those killed that night. She couldn't save them , but she could at least apologize for it. As well she could get an idea of who among them would need to be dealt with later. Funerals are supposed to give comfort to the living, but for Buffy there was no balm in them for the guilt she felt. She and Giles had gone over what went wrong with their plan, and realized that the lack of knowledge about the sewer access had spelled failure from the very start.

They still had not seen any sign of Ford. It seemed he had simply disappeared as quietly as he had shown up. Buffy wondered if he had returned home or was still searching for what he left to find. The last service was for Chanterelle, but few had attended. She was a student from out of state, estranged from her family, and chasing a dream of hope and transcendence.

Buffy remained in her seat after the service was ended. Beside her sat Willow and a recently released Xander. He was still on crutches but at least was out of hospital. Looking at the curtain that shielded the sealed coffin from view Buffy shook her head. "I didn't know what to say, I still don't." Buffy said holding herself from crying again. " I couldn't even look at her to tell her that."

Willow nodded. "At least she wont be rising. I asked and they said it had to be a closed casket as what remained didn't even seem like a human body anymore."

Xander knows this isn't what Buffy needs to hear , and slowly places a hand on her shoulder. Then digging deeply inside himself tells her. "Sometimes, knowing what to say , isn't so important as being there to say it. Where ever she is, I am sure she knows you came, and can see into your heart. I am also she would tell you it is not your fault that she is dead. You did your best that night, No one can save people form themselves, not even if we want it with all our hearts."

"I just wish things were as simple as they used to be. But Nothing ever is." Buffy says ;leaning toward him "I'm always having to wonder bout things; love, hate, trust, and so on. It's never ends, the more I learn, the more unanswerable questions arise leaving me even more confused."

Xander knew she was right and agreed with her feelings. "I think that is what they call growing up. I also believe that it truly sucks and if I could stop it I would,"

"I have to wonder if it ever stops hurting so much. Buffy says then looking into Xander's eyes asks "Tell me, do you think it, Life I mean, Does it ever gets easy?"

"Buffy I am not Giles, I don't have all the answers. I could tell you some comforting story. About how life's questions should be simple. How the good guys are always heroes and east to find. How the bad guys are obvious villains and we will always win against them. But this isn't a fairy tale where everybody lives happily ever after, Life isn't like that, and I don't want to lie to you."

Buffy nods and allows the tears in her eyes to fall "I know and appreciate that, but sometimes I wish you could lie to me, if only for a little while."

End


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness

AN:

This chapter covers the same ground as 'the dark age'. But with a number of alterations Yes Xander does play a part, but his isn't as large as some might prefer. I also admit I have fundamentally changed the ritual they used back then, but that just felt right as I wrote this. Given all the rest I changed, one more thing didn't seem an issue.

Prologue

Sunnydale Airport terminal

A man walks hurriedly through the concourse of Sunnydale airport. His plan had been to get here long before night fall but delays prevented that. Clutching a metal briefcase he looked around the virtually deserted space as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. He had hoped to telephone Rupert once he arrived, but suspected he couldn't wait for his friend to come for him now. Thou it seemed he had evaded the ones that hunted him, he knew there was no hope of doing so for very long. Spotting a security guard he asks where he might find the taxis and then when a door is pointed out he rushes away.

"_Thanks_" the uniformed man says sarcastically "guess he must be too important for manners." Then he nears a whisper and whips around. There stands a beautiful smiling woman, he feels himself wanting to ask how he can help, when suddenly it gets very warm and everything goes black. The woman merely walks past his unmarked body as it falls to the ground, a smile frozen on its features.

The man all but runs to the door and seeing a remaining single cab grabs the door and gets in "Sunnydale High School" he tells the driver "I have an urgent delivery for the librarian there." He then listens as the driver asks for cash up front, ignoring the man's insistence that he is in a hurry. Once the man has deposited a number of bills the cabbie shrugs and pulls away. Never seeing the shadow that seems to follow them.

Listening to his radio he ignores the tense man in the back. Driving in this town you learn not to make small talk. The thing back there could be anything and if you piss it off the cage-shield between them might or might not stop it. The passenger might look human, but many things do most of the time. They get in and pay the fare and you drive them where ever, don't ask, don't see and you might survive the night.

Some distance later the man in the back comes to realize he isn't alone anymore. A moment later the shadows seem to solidify and he sees the person beside him. The woman appears to be very pale, her skin having a blue tinge. Her hair long and dark as if like the locks of Sif. But her eyes are what draws him, as they always did. Green like a spring time meadow, bright and clear and so full of life. Eyes that once looked at him with joy and laughter, but were forever closed by the dark embrace of death. "Deidre?" he says his voice questioning what he sees.

"Hello Philip," she says her voice clear and almost musical "it has been a long time." Then she leans toward him and pulls him into her arms. He struggles and knocks the briefcase to the floor as he tries to get loose. His struggles are futile, once in her grasp there is no escape. She is not worried about the driver, even if he looked all he might see was a pair of lovers. Something most people are inclined to ignore.

A few minutes later she raps on the metal barrier. She asks him to stop briefly, so she might get out. The cabbie shrugs and does so, then after watching her walk away resumes the original drive. It is only as he approaches the school he recalls the man had got in alone, and not with a date. Looking to his passenger sees that the man appears to be asleep. But soon after they pull up he comes to realize that this man is another victim of the night. He notes that the lights are on in the building, but knows that the doors are probably locked. He therefore resolves to return and deliver the case in daylight.

The next morning

Outside Sunnydale High school

Xander sat with his friends enjoying the morning sunlight. Before Halloween he had often done this without thought, but now he took the time to appreciate it for the treasure it was. He wondered if Willow and Buffy, who were sitting nearby, also realized how precious times like this were. He concluded Buffy might, but doubted Willow did. She still had an innocence about things like that, one he feared she would soon loose. For him the events of 'that night' had seen to that. He still didn't know had actually happened, but had accepted 'Eddie' was part of him now.

He hears Willow wonder if the teachers did this when they were in school. Then ask what they think Giles might have been like at their age. Xander can easily picture life back in those days and finds himself saying he has doubts they did, but doesn't explain. Instead he listens to Buffy bellyache about time Giles insisted she spend training last night. He is tempted to ask if those missed hours of free time are worth more than her survival, but lets it go as he spots the librarian.

Giles doesn't look well, even discounting the training session, he looks short of sleep. In fact his appearance is more in keeping with Xander's father after payday than with the man they knew. That there is something wrong is also confirmed as Buffy calls out to him, and he flinches as if in fear. Either something is very wrong with him, or some new evil has shown up for them to deal with.

Giles still seems almost 'twitchy' as he whispers that they need somewhere more private to talk. As they head for the library, Xander wonders about confronting him about this suspicious behavior. As to do so incorrectly might make things even more difficult. Once inside they are told about a delivery of medical supplies, particularly blood, at the hospital tonight. Xander groans at the thought of even seeing the place again, while Buffy seems annoyed at the way Giles is acting. But before anything more can be discussed, they meeting is interrupted by the computer teacher.

She as usual begins flirting with Giles, something that usually gets him entertainingly flustered. But what ever has him acting oddly, reacts badly to this and seems almost to drive him to acting as if she is a threat. She either doesn't see this or ignores it, instead reminding Xander of his study session later. Then she briefly chats with Willow before turning back to Giles and asking him about joining her in the staff lounge before the start of classes.

Xander sees several possibilities and despite the girls getting 'that' look, decides to act to prevent trouble. He interrupts the teacher's hints of a romantic meeting by telling her that he had hoped to have a private meeting with Giles this morning. Then he indicates that if this is to happen it should be now and 'suggests' as it is private that they move into his office. Once there he waves off the man's thanks for his escape.

"Giles anyone with eyes should be able to see something is off with you today. Even ignoring that you look like my dad after a `string of bad nights'. You are also so tense that you looked at Miss Calendar as if she were some thing Buffy should be hunting. If not for that I might have chalked it up to you having a few wild nights. But I know that isn't the case, so spill, what has got you like this? You're acting like someone just back from a war zone who just got word he is going back to the line. That ain't normal for you, and we both know it needs dealing with."

He sees Giles bristle at the intrusion, but doesn't care. Telling him this bluntly should make it obvious to the man how bad his situation appeared. After a moment the message appears delivered as the Librarian seems ready to talk. "Forwardness from ladies has made me uncomfortable for some time. However, you are right that today the effect on me is far greater than usual. I almost wish I could spin a tale of an 'interesting' evening to explain this away, but I will not lie to you. However, I also cannot speak about it right now. Suffice to say a few bad nights coupled with some nightmares have me out of sorts. Unfortunately as we age, dreams can affect us to a greater degree, even beyond their robbing one of much needed sleep. Nightmares are the reward for what we must study for the work we do, and hopefully the assemblage I am suffering from will pass soon. In any case for now I will keep my own council and if I am not mistaken you need to gather your things for classes." Then with that he became silent and Xander knew that unless he was willing to resort to other means this would be all he would say for now. So he headed back to the girls and out of the library.

Sometime later

Sunnydale High school Library

Giles found himself dozing when he was interrupted by a knock on his office door. Coming to full alertness he sees a pair of women one of which is dressed in police uniform. It is however the other, a somewhat large, dark skinned lady who speaks.

"Detective Winslow SPD, We are investigating an odd possible homicide that occurred last night. The man took a cab from the airport and was apparently on his way here to see you, but was died on route. The cab driver recalled that he was desperate to get something to the 'school librarian' but nothing he was carrying seems to bear this out. We are hoping you might shed some light on this. That is, if you are who he was actually coming to meet with."

Giles is very confused about who might be travel to see him in the dead of night. Anyone on Council business, would surly have called ahead, and if at all possible made every effort to arrive in daylight. So whomever this was, it wasn't likely from that quarter. But aside from that, who would have such urgent business with him as to fly in unannounced. His thoughts however are made clear when the detective brings out a photograph of the dead man.

"Philip?" he says then clarifies "Excuse me. Philip Henry, professor of history at Dublin I believe. We worked together some years ago when we were students. But aside form the odd holiday card I don't think I have had contact with him in 20 or so years. Why would he be traveling so far to see me? You say he had a delivery, may I ask what it was?"

"That is the other confusing part. We doubt he was killed for anything he had with him. But that would seem the most likely motive. The cab driver seemed cooperative, but told us he got in carrying only a small traveling bag. Looking thru it we found nothing out of the ordinary, no letters, no documents, nothing. Just what a man might be carrying if he was traveling for a day or two." Then her partner said something and she corrected herself "Well, yes there was an old book, which my partner thinks is odd. But aside form it being an out of date text book, it was hardly notable. Now with the information about him being a teacher, it is even less odd. In act the only odd thing remaining is his choice of bookmark. It appeared to be an unfinished letter to some girl he was romantically involved with. This is complicated by the fact that the book apparently also at one time belonged to the same girl. That is if the inside cover it to be believed. Our working theory is that they split up for some reason and either he didn't like that or was obsessed with her for some reason. It is an unknown and likely to remain so, unless we get a lead on who this Deidre is."

Giles to his horror instantly recognizes the name. In his state he doesn't school his features and is quickly asked about his reaction to the name. Giles tries to down play his reaction but in the end admits to knowing who the note was intended for. "I knew her as Deidre Page, she was a fellow student and quite beautiful. Philip was considered a very lucky fellow as they were quite in love, however briefly. As I remember that affair came to an end suddenly one night after a party, I cannot say what occurred but afterwards both of them refused to see each other socially. Soon thereafter Deidre moved away. I recall writing her afterwards, only to have my letters come back unopened. Looking back on it, I don't even know if what I had was actually a correct address."

Winslow thanks Giles for what he told them and says she will be in touch if they need any further information. Then she and her partner depart, leaving a visibly troubled man remembering something he would rather forget.

Late that night

Near Giles home

(Buffy's POV)

Buffy stalks toward Giles home, her anger clearly visible to any who might look at her. Bad enough that he 'demands' that she forgo the plans she had, to deal with something he had found out about. But then for him not to show up at all and then to learn that this 'event' is as well known as 'homecoming' has her mad enough to take answers out of him physically. The worst part about it was that, according to Angel, this was about the supernatural community making an attempt to be less dangerous to people.

Guiles had sent Buffy a note to meet him at a given address just before midnight. As this was an odd way for him to give information, and given it was some ways out to the edge of town, she had questioned it. However, according to Willow, who had brought it, Giles had been insistent that she be there and it was ultra important that she "not be in any way late". Her friend then went on to tell her that the librarian looked as if this was really big, what ever it was. So Buffy had canceled her plans for the evening and made sure to get there early.

Buffy had soon seen a van pull up to the loading zone of some industrial place. A pair of fairly cute guys, dressed in coveralls had got out and knocked on the door. She had remained hidden until the door had been opened by what obviously was a demon. That sprung her into action and she attacked just as they were asking if the 'delivery' was ready? Buffy had decided to by-pass the two 'normal' looking ones, confident that if they were vamps they would probably run. Anyways the demon didn't look all that tough. Unfortunately the demon had several friends inside the building, and if not for Angel sudden appearance, she would have been in big trouble. She even had her doubts about being uninjured enough to properly express her anger at Guiles for standing her up. Not that Angel 's attitude was all that comforting, given his talk of her almost being killed. Of course, she laughed this off, refusing to even consider it. But deep in her soul she knew that this was because if she entertained such thoughts she probably wouldn't survive for very long.

Arriving at his apt, Buffy lets some of her anger out as she ponds on his door. Normally at this hour she would try not to bother the neighbors, but at this point she could care less. If she wakes someone up because he doesn't answer, well he can deal with the fallout form it. Finally thou she sees the light come on and a moment later he opens the door and looks out at her.

Buffy almost begins yelling before he can say anything, but then something stops her. Giles may have loosened up over the years, but even so he always comes across as 'proper'. The man standing before her is anything but. His clothing looks as if dug it out of the bottom of some suitcase, after having packed it away after sleeping in it for several days. More over, even if she cant smell it, she is sure that isn't apple juice or tea in that glass. It is also clear that his unfocused look has little to do with his not wearing his glasses. Taken together this seems more like how Willow described Xander's father than the man she had expected to see.

He seem to draw himself up, as if trying to mask his true state and asks "Buffy? What's the matter? Is there some emergency?"

She doesn't need slayer powers to hear the slur in his voice. It is clear that he either decided to send her out there alone or got drunk and forgot all about that appointment. Deciding not to have this out where everyone can hear it she pushes him back and stalks inside before turning to yell at him "What's the matter? How about you almost getting me killed by sending me off into a trap? Or did you forget that 'and don't be late' note you sent with Willow earlier today?" She then takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. "So how about you tell me what is wrong with you, that you suddenly decided getting drunk was better than being there when I needed you!"

Giles feels the sting of her words and wants more than anything to tell her his reasons, but knows he cant. That note originally was to be use in a day or so to teach Buffy about the 'non combatant' creatures out there. But as he needed her well away, just in case, it seemed prudent to use it now. He hates lying to her, but knows that at best if she is here when "it" happens she might well be killed too. No better she be far away when that happens. "Buffy, I cannot deal with this right now. I am in the midst of something that cannot be put off. Now as you seem in good health, then what ever occurred tonight can be dealt with later." He then gestures her toward the door and all but pushes her thru it. "Now, I will discuss things with you tomorrow at school, but until then I must be alone. I am sorry if this isn't what you want but good night." And with that he closes the door and turns off the lights. Buffy stands there looking at the darkened porch and finds herself worried about how he is acting. She wonders if she should force her way back in but knows that may only make him less likely to talk. Resolving to discuss this with the others she heads for home, hoping to get a few hours sleep. Never noticing, a figure in the shadows, who was watching the whole thing.

Standing in the darkened hallway, Giles wonders if it wouldn't just be easier if he simply left. True he probably would not get far, but at least Buffy would never know what happened. Then he shakes his had and returns to his den and the book he was writing in. Setting down the half full glass he picks up the pen and thinks back to the people on that list of names. He hasn't heard form Thomas Butcher in years, no one has, so either he is dead or so in hiding that he might survive this. Deidre he knows is probably dead, a frantic call to England earlier tonight had all but confirmed it. Now Philip is gone, and that leaves only two of them remaining, himself and Ethan Rayne.

Giles continues to write what he can, knowing that this book and others like it might help the children survive until the council sends someone to take his place. Assuming they do that is, and not decide to let Buffy be destroyed so one their 'properly trained' potentials can be empowered. Eventually he feels the lure of sleep and the effects of the alcohol beginning to drag him towards sleep and he heads for his bed, and an other night of bad dreams.

Getting out of his clothes he notices the dark mark on his arm. Where as before it was almost ignorable, now it is as black as it was when he first had it. Would that he had known back then what marking himself would entail, but that is how life is a mysterious adventure that eventually kills you.

The next morning was little better as the night before. Giles' sleep had been anything bust restful as his dreams were plagued with things that once were and of what might have been. He had seen himself and his friends as they were back then as if in some Dickens play, but even knowing it was futile he yelled at them trying to stop them from getting those dammed tattoos. Looking at the time he knows he will be very late, but as he sits up he realizes that he is not really sure he cares.

The next morning

Sunnydale High school

Xander follows the others down the hallway, headed for the computer science room. He considers how weird it feels to be here on a Saturday, but then adds in his mind 'for normal school stuff anyways.' He almost chuckles at how even with all the crap from Halloween, this is something that he never would have guessed about. Computers were if anything even harder for him to deal with. It was as if he expected them to either do stuff on their own, or simply be flashy toys that were useless.

Of course his attention to lessons probably wasn't helped by the teacher of the course. When he had first met Miss Calendar he immaturely made a joke in his mind about her name, but now if anything it was even worse. Instead of merely having to deal with his teenage reactions, he also found himself tempted to see how she might react to being asked out or his opening 'negotiations' for some lesions of a more 'private' nature.

His mental diversions are interrupted by the sound of Cordy and Willow arguing. Willow of course takes the position that school is important, no matter what it requires. While Cordy says that they have 5 days to teach stuff, grabbing Saturdays is just wrong. The funny things he partly agrees with her, mostly when she brings up 'changing the rhythm of our lives' but he isn't about to tell her that. Despite how nicely she fills out a cat suit, he knows that they would get along about as well as Sodium and Ice. Seemingly okay near each other, but once contact occurs, plenty of heat but destructive to everything around.

Miss Calendar was just beginning her lecture on some aspect of programming and what it might do in the future, when Buffy comes in looking as if she had just finished competing in a decathlon or some such. The teacher pauses at this and as Willow asks her if she needed tutoring as well, Xander stays quiet, trying assess what might have happened and when.

But Buffy doesn't seem to have time for her friends this morning, instead she stalks over to the teacher and begins demanding answers from her. From what Xander over hears, quite easily given Buffy's volume, she had gone to see Giles, and found him drinking and obviously in some trouble. This Buffy was sure was the teachers fault and she was determined to find out what was going on between them.

Xander isn't sure what to do about this. To him it is very clear that Calendar knows nothing about this. But for someone as 'rigid' as Giles to go on a bender like his Uncle Rory often did, could be massively bad. Loosening up a bit might be okay, even a few days of him being off his game could be dealt with, but if he went off the rails completely their survival might be in question.

Then Cordy pipes up with the news that the cops showed up to talk to him the day before about some guy they found dead. Xander zeros in on her and asks her some pointed questions and finds out that apparently the guy was bringing Giles something and but was killed on route. Immediately his mind goes places more in keeping with a movie form the 1950s. But even in cheese, there is as often some wisdom mixed with the foolishness, or so one of his aunts was given to saying. Seeing that the class is on hold for a while he makes some excuse to leave. If there are answers anywhere will be in the library and he is determined to find them.

Miss Calendar and the rest watch him go but most of them are more concerned about Giles. Of course Cordy isn't but she has a different priority set then most other people. Finally thou, Buffy allows herself to be convinced that the teacher is also concerned about Giles. Then Willow asks if they should check on him, given he might be sick or something.

"Sorry Willow." Buffy says sadly "But he was past drunk and on his way to blotto. I couldn't relax enough to sleep, and all I could think of was girl trouble, which brought me here. Maybe your right, we need to get some answers, no matter how mush he doesn't want to give them."

Miss Calendar was jus putting down her cell-phone "Well he isn't at home, near as I can tell. Unless, he assumed it was me, and ignored it. The last few days he is different, it is almost as if he sees me as a threat or somehow dangerous somehow. Buffy you probably know him best. Do you think I should go over there to check on him?"

Buffy considers that, and about how he has been, especially his ditching her last night. "I don't know, he has been acting weird, so he might be there. But I would check the library first, given his love for all things books." Then she considers how abnormal he was about her, she figured better get her clear incase he is possessed or something. "But, I might be wrong, so maybe you and Willow should head go over, just in case." Fortunately she didn't tell them of what.

Buffy doesn't know whether to be glad or not that the library door is open when she gets there. But she rapidly comes to the conclusion it is for the bad, as she sees movement both in the office and in the back. Figuring that the person in the office might be Giles she decides the one in the back must be up to no good and tries to sneak up on whoever it is.

She doesn't get that close before the man, Mr. Rayne as she recalls spots her and makes a break for it. Of course he doesn't get far before she grabs hold of him stopping him in his tracks. "Okay, Mr. Costume-man what are you doing sneaking into my school's library? Giles told us about what you did that night and how those costumes caused so much grief. But more to the point they almost got me and my friends killed. Give me one good reason not to show you why that was a bad idea, and to make sure you don't run off till the police get here." All the while she was dragging him toward the office.

"The police? Oh, I doubt that would be a good idea." says Ethan trying to get loose "They always have so many questions, some which might lead to answers that might get dear old Giles in a difficult position. People finding out about certain things might get Rupert in quite a bit of trouble I suspect."

"Maybe we should ask him, after all Giles did say you were dangerous. Maybe he will tell me exactly why." Then she spoke up loudly "Hey Giles, seems that friend of yours is back, come on out time for some answers!"

It was then several things happened at once. The person in the office froze and Buffy suddenly knew it wasn't Giles. Rayne used her hesitation to do a leg sweep and tripped Buffy getting himself loose, and something swooped down form the second floor, something very dark and colder than Buffy had ever known. Something that makes remaining conscious almost impossible. Buffy saw the room tilt and knew she was falling. As she did She heard somebody scream, it might even have been her, and as she fell she saw Rayne running for the door as if he was being chased by a horde of vamps, and she though she saw him drop a book as he reached them., but couldn't be sure due to the darkness.

Buffy woke to as pounding head and the sounds of a loud argument. She slowly sat up, from the couch in Giles' office and realized it was Xander's voice that sounded so pissed off

"Enough Giles, you have information and we need it, right now! So I will ask again, what or who is this Eyghon, and why was that guy so concerned about his 'Mark'?" he demanded "Something is obviously happening, and it already got Buffy attacked, so either you can start telling, or I might let myself find out what will encourage you."

Buffy staggered to her feet and made he way out. She had never heard Xander sound so dangerous, or so manly. "I think it might be for the best watcher-mine. Given that it involves that guy Rayne. If this is big enough to have him try to steal one of your books, then what ever this is scares him more than we do. I cant win if I don't know what I am fighting, so make with the telling already"

Xander froze when he heard the man's name. The bastard had been that close, and he had missed him. That was not acceptable, but he could not have gotten far. Once he learned what was happening, he would track him down. Then show him how bad business practices came back to haunt you. But first he needed to find out if Giles was also a threat to those he called his family. In fact it never hurt to be ready and he picked up the stapler in case the man refused to show good sense.

Giles, saw the look in the boys eyes and knew that while he might talk his way past Buffy, he would not manage it with this one and felt his determination wither. "Facing that thing, is not an option. To attempt it would only put yourselves in grave danger. Grater danger even than came thanks to Ethan's spelled costumes. The creature has already killed several people, most recently Philip Henry, who was trying to reach me when he was killed. All of them were members of a study group of college friends. A list that had a dozen names, but now only has two living members. Myself and Ethan Rayne."

"Okay, so some serial killer is after a certain list of English alumni?" asks Miss Calendar, who had found Giles at home and got him over here "There must be a story behind this, something approximating a B grade movie plot. Probably something involving your 'watchers' council, which you seem to believe I must not even be told about?"

Giles shook his head "I am not even going to ask how you came to know that name. But No, it doesn't involve them. Rather a menacing echo form a time of my life I wish I could forget. A time when I saw the pursuit of magic as a game. A bit of fun with few rules and entertainment without penalty." And with that he pulled up his sleeve and showed them the mark of his shame. Before trying to explain what it meant.

Giles looks for disgust and when he doesn't see it he looks almost disappointed, then after a moment sighs and sits "I have no doubt if I told you all to leave this alone, that it isn't your battle to fight, at best you would only wait till I was out of site to start looking into it." He says then rolls up his sleeve "the truth is it is not safe to be around me given what things have come to. But then I suppose I never was, even had I only been a simple Watcher. Eyghon is one of the 'common' names for a creature from outside our reality. It is also sometimes referred to as 'the Dreaming' or the 'Sleepwalker'. It cannot fully exist in our reality, but there are rituals to bring it mostly here, Thereby granting the caster, or casters a measure of it's mystic powers. The recipients are overwhelmed with feelings of euphoria, and often find themselves in a pseudo reality, based on their dreams or fantasies. As you might imagine, those that experience this often are drawn to again finding themselves in such a state. Most, like my friends and I, never seeing the cost, and refusing to see any danger in it, until it is far too late."

Nearly everyone in the library is stunned to hear the 'stoogie' librarian talk about his dark past. Both Buffy and Xander had seen hints of there being something more to this man, something locked away for the greater good. But even so to hear this was a bit of a surprise. Willow was thrilled at the idea of magic, and began to imagine things like out of novels she had read. Jenny however seemed to look even more troubled. She seemed to know that talk of spells meant even greater trouble.

Willow asks "so what sort of cost are we talking. Trouble with dreams or with sleep, or some hold over afterward, more?"

Giles looks at her almost in pity "If the trouble were merely issues with sleep it would be a blessing. Even when the complete rituals are done, and in exactly the right manner, those who subject themselves to this are forever tainted by the connection, carrying a echo of that being within them, a 'seed' if you will, that burns within them. This can easily be ignored at first, given that the only effect is to make casting the ritual much easier, and to some degree quicker to carry out as well as finding the effects are somewhat magnified as well. But what most never see, is the reality that this echo is a bit of Eyghon that has taken up residence within them. This 'spark' seeks to have them repeat the calling more and more, and even if one resists it never really goes out, but smolders within always seeking to build into a consuming fire. I would suppose that it I similar to what an addict might feel, but with a much greater consequence. You see Eyghon's energies being of the magnitude and nature that they are, cannot be contained for long by a mortal being. If someone allows it to take up residence within them, they are doomed as within a few days at most it will consume them from within. In effect rendering themselves a 'burned out' husk, that is useless to it. When that occurs, the creature has no choice but to move on to a new host, if it can find one, or be drawn back to the place it came from. This would make it easy to deal with, except that all it needs is an unconscious or newly dead person to be close by. Which it can easily achieve by having its failing host kill someone, preferably one who carries the taint already."

Xander nodded and could see how Sunnydale would be an ideal place for this thing, after all given the number of deaths, not to mention if this thing could exist within vampires; it would have a large number of choices for hosts. But none of this explained why Rayne would be around here, or why he was after a book.

A book Willow had decided to look thru. "Hey, according to this, Eyghon was worshiped at one time as an avatar of one of the pagan gods. He was most often sent to bacchanals and orgies." She says then looked up in horror at the idea of her librarian attending such things.

Giles found the expression amusing "Willow, please understand that I was not always as old as I am now. Even the greatest sages among us, began life as young and foolish students. So too, there is truth in the adage that: time changes perception. Consider, thirty years ago the world as many knew it changed fundamentally. Young people threw off the weight of tradition and ran wild, celebrating freedom and refusing to follow the old order of things. They embraced use of halogenic drugs, and began a sexual revolution that were horrifying to older people, and might even shock most young people today. Those few years made history, and reshaped society as we know it, resulting in many other changes as the wave of change broke down barriers. But as with any revolution, there were many who could not see the bad that came with the good. But worse, there were many who later regretted that they had not been able to partake in those historic days and so sought to recreate the experiences for themselves. For some this was meant only a few wasted years, or some minor issues. For others it led to life changing decisions that all too often led to destructive ends. Thou far more mundane than what I and my friends experienced, even if they were equal in magnitude to our stupidity."

Giles then goes on to tell them, some more of those days. Of his reaching adulthood and finding himself fed up with the boring life of a student of Oxford. He then turned his back on his family's expectations and moved to London. There he fell in with a 'bad' crowd one of whom was Ethan Rayne. They knew just enough magic to be dangerous and they used it as a way to attend the best parties and live what they thought was the good life. Then one day they 'found' a book of rituals including the one to summon the 'spirit of dreams'. Each of them agreed to take a turn at being the host of Eyghon. It had been a tremendous thrill and they relished in the power, until one day when the one possessed took things too far. Either that person lost control or Eyghon took him completely over somehow.

"Most of us lived thru that night, but we were never the same and soon after the group spilt up. The deaths were reported, but he police were unable to solve things, and I suppose it is still on the books over there. A few of us kept in touch and soon we realized what was happening. The 'shard' of it that we had called it up had somehow remained as it was tied to our reality by the sparks within the survivors. We had many theories, ranging form it hunting us, to gain back those echoes of itself. To a part of the actual creature having broken off and seeking to gain enough energy so as not to be drawn back, but to continue its independent existence. In my case, I reasoned that perhaps my studies might enable me to find a solution and so ran back to my studies. But in the end it all proved futile, and the years passed as it found and destroyed each of us that had called it up. Now there are only the two of us left, and I can only pray that when that list is ended that perhaps it will lose its hold on our world and the horror that we called up will finally be ended."

Buffy has no intention of losing her watcher to this thing and says so. Then adds, "Well it isn't here now, so if it is hunting it must be after him instead. That means if we want to deal with this, we have to find your old buddy Ethan first. Cause maybe, by working together we might have more luck in fixing this than you did alone."

Buffy thinks she knows where he might be and goes to leave but Xander stops her. "No Buffy, while I agree that he might furnish some answers, people like him will only do so if approached correctly. You, even as powerful as you are, confronting that mad man alone isn't the way to go." he says in a almost tired voice "failing to plan is planning to fail, as someone once said. First we need to know how to deal with this, and then we can bring him here and end this. Now how do we stop something that can possess people, because for all we know he has already been taken?"

Guiles shakes his head "I am not sure you can. Philip once theorized that if the body it was in was to be suddenly destroyed, and there was no other host available, it might lose it s hold on our reality. But that is only a theory as it was impossible to know its range. That and the host would surly resist being moved any distance from available resources. Given that anyone who is asleep or even unconscious would serve as such, all it would need to do is disable one of its captures even for a moment to escape. The more powerful the body the longer it can use it before it will no longer serve. Beyond this a recent or well preserved corpse found nearby might also be used, thou it might not last as long. Given that Ethan's shop was opened a few doors down form the morgue, and that is probably where he is this makes things difficult."

Then Willow looked up form the book about demons she was looking thru and suddenly seemed rather amused "I think I have it but I need to know. Giles, it could go after any of those, but would it care which? Would it chose or just grab the closest available?" she said with increasing speed

Xander smiled as he saw her logic, if she was right they could have it jump into a target of their choice "because if we need give it a target. One that is virtually helpless, it will be trapped there and we can deal with it away form any other issues."

But Willow shook her head. "Well maybe, but according to this book. The blood demons that inhabit vampires are one of the most powerful possessors ever recorded. If it should try and take over a strong one, chances are it would be fought and possibly destroyed by it." She then looked over at Buffy "I know it is a risk, but given how old Angel is, he would be the best chance to destroy this thing."

Buffy doesn't look happy about this but stepping out from a shadowy shelf Angel walks over and asks "so what would I have to do?"

That evening

Downtown Sunnydale

It is a somewhat disillusioned and annoyed Buffy who finds herself silently entering the Costume shop. She is still not happy about this plan, but found herself overruled by both Angel and Xander. A few months ago, she was the hunter and he might be play at bait. Now the roles seemed reversed. That freaked her out as did how sometimes they would act as if they had known each other for years, almost as if they knew they hated each other, but were comfortable working to a similar goal. Still she cannot think about those things now, She had to concentrate on making this look as good as possible.

"That's far enough 'slayer'" Ethan says form out of the darkness "You may be tough but even with your mystical enhancements, you re still human and so vulnerable to bullets as anyone."

"look Rayne, if it were up to me I would let that thing have you, but we need to work together if we are going to stop it." She says trying to spot him "Giles figures you two working in concert might be able to overpower it somehow and sent me to get you to the library so we can come up with a plan. Now lets go before that thing shows up here looking for you."

"I'm touched." Ethan says mockingly "ripper sent his pet attack bitch to escort me to safety." He then laughs "how stupid do you think I am? All he has to do is get me somewhere away from everyone else, then let it have me, so you can destroy it in mortal form. Unfortunately for him I have an other method that should work just as well. Not so good for you of course, but then your purpose in life is to die so others might live."

The Buffy heard a cough and felt something sting her and saw she had been hit with a familiar looking dart. Almost immediately the room started to get fuzzy and she felt herself get unsteady on her feet. "what is this?"

"nothing much just a useful little cocktail produced by the Watchers. They came up with a fast acting drug so that if a slayer goes crazy they can deal with her." He said stepping up and grabbing hold of her as if she were helpless. "Under its influence they are reduced to what would be their normal strength and speed, meaning they are easily dealt with. Oh in time it wears off, but unfortunately for you that is time you wont really have."

Buff struggled as she was dragged over to a table where there were a number of things. She was unable to stop him as he locked a pair of metal cuffs on her wrists and secured then to a hook. Which dragged her arms over her head, all but lifted her off the ground.

"I have no doubt the demon will arrive here soon, but that wont matter. I have already prepared for it to come and will end its existence here when it arrives." Then he grabbed a brush and a pot of something that smelled like sewage from a shelf, then moving the hem of her top out of the way he began to paint a make like his and Giles on her abdomen "Yes it isn't really the mark, but it will think it is and so it will possess you and so I can use the real gun to kill you and it a the same time. I will, do what all those fools never could and in so doing gain power form its deal that no one can ever stand against me!"

Buffy struggled, even thou it seems futile "Your nuts! Even if that works, it will just dive into one the dead bodies nearby. Unconscious, sleeping or dead, remember?" she said hoping to stall things so one of her friends might sow up to save her.

Ethan doesn't listen but finished the symbol he is drawing. The stuff still smells but now as he completes it Buffy feels it beginning to burn. Seeing her wince in pain he laughs "Yes I doubt it is very pleasant but the pain wont last long. As for my neighbors, this isn't a concern. This place is shielded from ghosts and such, it was necessary for the spell I did that night. Once it comes in it wont be able to get out, except by being in someone and that wont happen. I do hope you aren't taking this personally, in another life I might rather enjoy knowing you, but sometimes sacrifices need to be made, and in this case your death will allow me to finish things off so I no longer have it after me." Then Buffy sees the lights outside seem to dim and suspects the thing is nearby and begins to struggle all the harder to get lose. Which only amuses him even more "Oh and in case you are hoping It will take me, I already dealt with its mark on me. Sulfuric acid mixed with holy water, it hurt but the scar tissue will hide me from it, at least for long enough for my plans for tonight to be finished."

"From the creature, perhaps, but Justice has many hands. Being able to hide from one being, doesn't mean escape from all who hunt you Rayne. In fact all you have accomplished is to add to your crimes, and to prove your complete cowardice!" says a voice Buffy only partially recognizes form the doorway "Which makes it surprising that you came back to this place, given you must have known how foolish that was to come back to the site of your crimes. Surly you must have known to do that was inviting those you wronged an opportunity for vengeance. That thing may be the stuff of nightmares, but it will have to wait for tonight you shall face a terror all too real!" then Buffy sees the one speaking is Xander and behind him stands Angel both of whom loom pissed!

Ethan sneers at them "what's this one of your friends trying to play hero. Go home boy, don't mess with things you cant possibly understand" then he puts down the brush and reaches to pick up the gun, but screams in pain as if by magic a large knife appears thru his hand.

Xander gives an oddly cruel smile, as he pulls another form his belt. "Oh no, we cant have you picking that up. A gun in your hand would mean I have to deal with you quickly. But I have so much planned for us tonight that would not be fun." He says then glances at Angel "Get the girl down Choirboy, this scum is mine to play with."

Buffy is shocked by how cold and heartless her friend sounds. The tone is more in keeping with those things she hunts than who she is familiar with. It is completely opposite from the normal sound of his anger, and she feels a measure of fear at what he may have become. Worse, even with he strength gone, her senses seem magnified, and she knows all to well, that he is still completely human. Then before Angel can do much more then release the tension on the hook, a bone shilling cold becomes apparent, as they are joined by the manifestation of the demonic creature. Seeing it close up Buffy can tell rather then a ghost it does have a body, but one that seems composed of ash not flesh. It begins to move toward Ethan but then stops as is confused and as it looks over to where Buffy is standing it emits a terrifying laugh.

"Ethan Rayne, last on the list, partaker of the ritual, and marked. It is time to pay for what you have begun" It says in a voice that sounds like a cold wind. It looks over at Buffy, and seems to sniff in disgust "Did you really believe that I would fall for such a trick? Did you conceive of my mark being transferable? That we might take the girl instead of you. FOOL!" and it gestures and Ethan is sent flying across the room. Then it turns to where Buffy is "This form will not last long enough for me to avenge the insult he gave. Therefore you, hunter of all that threaten humanity, shall become my instrument for vengeance." Then it moves to engulf her but she dives out of its way as it gets close.

"Not her, Foul Abomination, she is not for one such as you to use!" Giles calls form the doorway "Come I shall be your sword, serving to punish that craven coward that sought to use her to flee."

The demonic entity seems amused by the words and turned toward the visibly intoxicated librarian. Buffy can see bits of ash dropping off of it as it moves over to take what is offered. But before it reaches Giles someone else steps into its path, Angel. That had been the plan, get it to have need of a form and have Angel the nearest to it, so his demon could battle it and hopefully destroy it.

Buffy watched in fear as Angel seems to struggle against some invisible opponent he thrashes and falls against the counter, his face cycling thru his normal face, his bestial and something else. One second he looks like a vampire about to feed, the next something like a nightmare of darkness, then occasionally a combination of them both. But with each cycle the vampire side seems to last,longer and in the end something is cast out and pools upon the floor. Almost like black tar it lays there for a moment before dissolving into smoke which also slowly fades. A moment later Angel roars in his victory before also collapsing on the floor.

Giles seem rather amused as he walks over to finish freeing Buffy. They are joined a moment later by Willow and together they move to help Angel. She also notes that both Xander and Ethan seem not to be in sight, and she hears herself curse that the creep got away again, but hopes that Xander might stilt run him down.

Buffy doesn't care much thou as she is more concerned with helping Angel. Who seems rather pleased with himself if somewhat tired "My demon has been in there far longer than that has been hanging around. It might have been tough but that just meant it was a good fight. It might have had some power, but Angel us knew more about revels and about passion than it ever could guess." he said still not recovered completely.

Then Willow notices that there are people missing "hey where is Xander and that guy Ethan for that matter? I wanted some closer with him even if I am only a 'normal' girl!"

"Don't worry, I suspect he will not remember this night fondly." Giles tells her form where he is leaning against a table "He hit that wall rather hard, and I don't think pain will be any stranger to him for some time to come. Now how about we vacate this place and I spring for something sugary. I find I am in the mood to celebrate for some reason."

Buffy looks at Willow and gives slight smile. It is over and they won and Giles is offering sugary goodness. So all must be right with the word. There will be time tomorrow to ask him about the stuff Ethan used on her and why the watcher might need such a thing. But for now it can wait. Angel however isn't fooled, he knows Giles has realized what Xander must be up to, and seems to be distracting the girls from it. Still thou, if he is doing so, obviously letting 'Eddie' dispense justice, why should he speak up to stop it. Besides, even in the flush of victory his demon isn't stupid enough to get between a hunter and its prey until it has rested a while. The boy might only be mortal, but with that ghost inside of him his is still scary.

Epilogue

Monday morning

Outside Sunnydale High school

Buffy is feeling mostly her normal self when she meets Willow outside the school. It had been an odd weekend, knowing what was out there, but being too weak to go out after it. As much as she hates being the Slayer sometimes, she hated feeling powerless even more. Fortunately Giles was able to tell her that the 'tattoo' wasn't in any way permanent. It hadn't faded completely but it would be gone fairly soon, so no need to spend money to do it. She could still see a slight image, but was assured it would fade in a few days.

Looking back she had to admit that the plan to deal with the creature had been a good one. Willow seemed great at finding out what was needed and she joked with her friend about maybe asking Giles if there was a junior-watcher program. Willow doesn't look amused but seems to forget about it as she spots Xander walking slowly over. it is clear that where ever he has been doing was not easy. On the whole he looks almost as bad as he did when he got out of hospital.

Buffy immediately starts itemizing what is wrong with him. As she does she recognizes many of the items as ones she herself routinely suffers after a night on patrol. She also feels herself relax a bit as it becomes clear that this isn't the scary version of her friend from the other night. In fact it almost appears as if he managed to purse that side of himself somehow, possibly by getting in a fight or something.

Willow hesitates as well, but only for as long as it takes for him to reach then, then she begins demanding to know what he has been up to, to get hurt like that. Xander winces as she begins but then spins her a tale of helping one of his uncles deal with something and of finding out he never wants to become a professional mover.

Buffy doesn't cal him on the untruth, mostly as it is clear to her that he said that so willow would not worry. One look at his hands as it clear that he wasn't carrying but hitting things, or people. Given the way he was that night she has little doubt about who his target was, but finds she is unwilling to confront him about it at the moment. She knows how tempted she was to strike back at Rayne after Halloween, and knows if anything Xander was even angrier with him. Given how scary he was that night, she wonders if she should feel sorry for the man if Xander had caught up with him. It would not have been pretty at all, and she finds herself hoping she is wrong about this. As if she isn't, she might see the police showing up to arrest him for what he might have done, even if she and others might see it as justified.

"So do you think Giles will be back to his old self, now that whole mess is over?" She asks

"I hope not" says Xander flexing his hands as if trying to get rid of cramps "I don't think I want to see someone calling himself 'Ripper' show up. If he did we might have to have a real intervention. I want our familiar tweed man back. That way we can all forget all that happened last week. The sooner the better I say, good riddance to bad history." He then waits to see if the girls will let this drop. He had purged his anger at that man, and he doubts even he would be stupid enough to show up again and risk more of the same. Particularly given how long it might take for him to recover from what Eddie inflicted upon him. The man was still alive, death would only have ended his suffering, but even so there might be trouble if his friends decide to interrogate him about what he did that night.

Willow looks confused for a moment then gets a slightly odd look and nods. "I suspect any reminder of those times wont be good for him either. But can you imagine Snyder's face if he showed up in leather and driving a Harley? As scary as it would be it might be worth it."

Buffy shakes her head, as much as she might like him to live a little. Giles as a bad ass biker might give her nightmares, mostly as her mom might decide to emulate him in that.

Later

Giles is slightly hesitant as he sees Jenny in the corridor. He had considered calling her on Sunday, but found he needed the time to recover form the excesses of the last week. Seeing she is not looking at him with disgust or loathing, Giles asks if they might find somewhere private to talk. As it sees they have might to discuss.

"Yes I think that might be a good idea," Jenny says sounding somewhat guilty. "I guess there are things I should have explained to you, and things you should have to me, long before now. But to be honest I was not sure how well you might cope with al this being out in the open between us. But I suppose we don't have much of a choice now do we?"

"No I don't suppose we do" says Giles hesitantly. "Perhaps a more private settling, perhaps over dinner tonight. Um I might have said over drinks, but given events of last week I don't think I could face anything stronger than Tea for a while."

"Yeah, not that either of us getting tipsy would help anyways. I will come by later and we can talk about it." Than she steps back telling him she needs to prepare for class and hurries off just as Buffy arrives.

She watches for a moment and looks over to Giles and asks if he is okay He considers this and then asks "If I was to say; I don't feel like singing in the rain. Would you have any clue what I was talking about?"

Buffy knows that it is probably a film reference but beyond that has no real idea "Sorry, sounds really weird thou. Nothing that I have heard of, should I have?"

"No I suppose it is a little before your time, mine too come to consider it. I am not sure where she and I are, and don't think she really knows either." He says with regret in his voice "maybe it would be better for her, if she really walked away form me, and somehow escaped all that I was and still am. "

"Maybe, but it sounds to me as if you need to dump the baggage of your past." says Buffy gently. "As scary as that thing was, I think the worst part was that it wasn't something I could actually fight. Well that and its effects on the rest of us, including you and Xander. I am not comfortable with you not knowing just how to deal with stuff. I saw you as all knowing and not susceptible to depression or making mistakes as the rest of us are. Being confronted with the fact you are as human as everyone else was shocking. Especially as it's not something most grown ups let us teenagers see."

"It might be far better if they did" He says "It might show that they could recognize shortsighted or foolish behavior. which might lead to them being listened to more often."

"Maybe. So does that mean that training is off for tonight, given you will be otherwise occupied?"

"No. but nice try" Giles smiles "You were lucky to dodge that thing's attack, but luck cant be counted on, so we need to make sure you are flexible enough to react properly. Even if means me being subjected to that meaningless noise you call music."

Buffy smiles back "Sure. As if they didn't say the same thing about your music back then. I wonder, did your father say something nearly exactly like that to you when you were my age?" she asks.

Giles almost laughs "Yes, I think he did. as I recall, particularly as I was listening to a bunch of foreigners. Tell me Buffy, do you think you might be inclined to expand your musical knowledge. I fid I have dug out a few pf my old tapes. Perhaps I should play them for you? Perhaps something by say the 'BoneyM or perhaps by 'Starship '?" he doesn't miss Buffy's look, but that is okay. All is right with the world if she assumes he is 'Not Cool'.

End

AN: This marks the ending, at least for now. Who can say what the future holds, but for now, the characters have grown quite, and until they begin tossing again trying to continue this would be futile. Still who knows, even after his confrontation with the mage that caused him to exist, some echo of 'Eddie' will always be with Xander.

Thanks for allowing me to entertain you, if only for a little while.

Remember real vampires don't sparkle in the sun, only butterflies do that. which makes a book series very odd if you think about it.


End file.
